


One shots - Donald Pierce

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader’s and Pierce’s life before the events from ˝Logan˝Warnings: cursing, mentions of sex….





	1. Try to change the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s and Pierce’s life before the events from ˝Logan˝
> 
> Warnings: cursing, mentions of sex….

More than a decade ago everything was different, the whole world was different. 

There were mutants among us, people with extraordinary abilities. They tried to live in peace, but they were hunted by the group named The Reavers. The leader of the group was Donald Pierce. For Pierce it was just a job. He was a man paid to hunt the mutants, but after his life turned against him it became more than a job. It became hatred towards every single mutant out there. But why did he became the man who hated mutants? There’s a simple answer, but let’s begin from the start….

* * *

˝Y/N/N why is that creep keeps looking here? ˝ Wade asked as you sat in front of him at the small table in a crowded pub. On your left was Remy LeBeau and on your right Chris Bradley.

˝Who? ˝ You were sitting relaxed in your chair playing with the edge of your glass. Wade didn’t say anything, but he just moved his head in the direction of the bar. You turned around and saw a well-known man and you suppressed your smile turning back to Wade.

˝Maybe, he is in love with you. ˝ You said, winking at your brother.

˝Well, I think you are almost right, but is not me on who is he keeping his eyes on. ˝He leaned closer to you over the table. ˝Would you tell him kindly to fuck off? ˝ Wade moved back in his seat glancing at the man.  
˝Wade, are you serious? Has he done something wrong? ˝  
˝I want to stop him before he does. ˝ Wade’s voice turned from playful to serious. ˝If you don’t tell him to move away from you, I will stick my sword in him. ˝  
˝Is that a euphemism? ˝ Remy asked and you laughed at Wade.  
˝Just look at that dick ˝   Wade said, pinching your arm. You turned around and you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling at the blond man.

˝I saw that. Y/N why did I see that? ˝ Wade asked. ˝You let him fuck you, didn’t you? ˝

You leaned across the table and you felt Remy’s arm on your shoulder stopping you from coming closer to Wade.

˝Take that back or you are going to lose something. ˝

˝Wait a second. ˝ Wade dramatically said ˝You are right, he didn’t fuck you, because no man would look at you the way he does if he had fucked you. He is looking at you like he is… ˝

You slapped him and he didn’t say a word for a few seconds. Suddenly, he stood up looking at you. ˝Should I talk to that piece of shit or you will? ˝ Wade wasn’t in the mood for fun, so you stopped him.

˝Fine I’ll talk to him. ˝ You walked away from him and you sat at the empty place next to the smiling man.

˝Scotch˝ You ordered and you started talking without facing him. ˝Donny, I told you to stop it. ˝

˝I just got back. ˝ He leaned closer to you and you faced him. Turning your back to your brother. You grazed your fingers over his and you quietly exhaled.

˝I know, but I promised guys to hang with them. ˝

˝Just tell them that you are not feeling alright. ˝ He was eager to hold you. He missed you, he was away for three weeks.

˝I can't˝

A smile on his face disappeared and he turned his face to the half empty glass in front of him. ˝You are never going to tell him, are you? ˝ He smiled to himself, shaking his head a little. ˝Why do you care if he found’s out? He is just your leader, nothing else. ˝

˝He is my friend. My oldest friend. ˝

˝What about me Y/N/N? We’ve been together for eight months and we are still hiding it from everyone. ˝ He looked at you with sadness in his eyes and you start leaning into him, but then you felt somebody’s arm on your shoulder.

˝Y/N? Are you coming? ˝You heard your brother’s voice. He looked at Donald waiting for your answer. ˝Pierce˝

˝Wilson˝

˝I didn’t know that your little boy band was back in the town. ˝

You groaned out of frustration when Wade said that. ˝God, Wade  just grow up. ˝ You pushed him slightly away.

˝I have to grow up? Look at yourself Y/N/N, you are here talking to this asshole while you could be there with us. ˝ Donald stood from his chair and you quickly moved between them.

˝You are choosing him!? ˝ Wade asked, annoyed.

˝I’m not choosing anyone, just walk it off. ˝ Wade rolled his eyes and headed out with Remy and Chris, just a second after, Donald headed out. You stopped him, grabbing him for his forearm and he turned around quickly.

˝What do you want Y/N/N? ˝ His voice cracked a little. He was tired of you pushing him away. For everyone he was a cold blooded murderer, but not for you, at least he thought so. You came closer to him, interrupting his thought as you kissed him. He sneaked his arms behind your back, pulling you closer. After a while, you pulled away breathless and you placed your forehead on his. He looked down at you waiting for you to say something.

˝I’m sorry. Donny I will tell him, but he is not a fan of yours. He hates your gut. ˝You said through giggles. You tried to move away the thought of telling your brother that you were dating Pierce because your brother hated him, although you never knew why.

˝That’s not funny˝ He put his arm around you guiding, you both out of the bar.

* * *

˝I’m still not used to it. ˝You confessed looking at him from the bed as he stood in front of you taking his shirt off.

˝Tattoo? Still? ˝

˝Yeah, I don’t know. ˝

He lowered himself on top of you and he kissed the corner of your mouth. His left hand trailed down your body to the hem of your shirt while he was supporting himself with his right hand so that he wouldn’t crush you under his weight.

˝Could I help you decide? ˝

˝What do you have in mind? ˝You smirked at him pulling your shirt off, revealing your black bra to him.

˝A lot of things. ˝

You rolled your eyes at his smug face and you guided him down to your lips. As the kiss grow more passionate he lowered his body on you. Your hands were gripping his hair, pulling him closer.

˝God, I love you˝ He sighed kissing your neck all the way to your belly button. You just laid there stiff, your hands were still on him, but you weren’t pulling his hair anymore so he looked up. ˝Oh, shit, I’m an idiot. ˝He said to himself realizing what he said. ˝I really found a right moment to tell you. I’m sorry. ˝

He laid down next to you waiting for you to say something. You never said it before. It was obvious that he did love you, but hearing him say it, made it realistic.

˝I’ll tell him tomorrow. ˝ You said, breaking the silence, looking at the ceiling.

˝You don’t have to. ˝ He interviewed his fingers with yours. You lifted yourself and you sat on his lower torso with your legs on both sides of him. ˝But I will ‘cause I love you. ˝

He pulled you closer with his hand on your chin. You kissed and you start sucking the skin on his neck, just the skin covered with ink.

˝You don’t hate it? ˝ His voice was like a whisper incoherent from his moans.

˝Honestly, you look hot with it, maybe you could get another one. But this time bring me to you. ˝

He smiled, kissing you again as your hands went all the way to the zipper of his pants. Quickly unzipping them, he was left only in his boxers and you smiled at his body below you. Just as you were in your mind thinking of what you could do with him, he rolled you over and now he was on top of you. He was dominant, but yet gentle always making sure that you were satisfied. With his hands he removes your pants just like you did with him and he settled himself on your lower body.

˝God, I’ve missed you. ˝

˝Well, not a God, but because of the way you look at my body. I think I’m pretty close. ˝ He lowered his lips to your neck as you hold your hands in his hair. He kissed the skin above your breast and his hand sneak behind your back removing your bra. ˝Can you be even more perfect? ˝

˝Shut up, Donny. ˝You said shyly.

He didn’t wasted his time, moving his lips to your hips, placing soft kisses on them.

His right hand went lower to your panties while he was steadying himself with the other one. He tugged the edge of your panties. His mouth started working they way to your inner tight and you stopped him pulling his head up to meet his eyes.

˝Take them of˝ You command.

˝And the last time you said that I was dominant. ˝ He said through a chuckle.

˝Let’s say that I usually let you to be˝

His eyes were wide open and he was a few inches away from your face. Closing the space between you two with his body.

˝Really, you let me? ˝

You nodded with your head and instantly you felt his body moving away from you.

˝What are you doing? ˝

˝Well, I’m going to take a cold shower. I mean you can join me and let me make you scream. ˝ He said with a teasing voice heading to the bathroom. You kept laying there for a few seconds looking at him while he throwed his boxers in your direction and then disappeared into the bathroom. He left the door open for you and you quickly followed.

* * *

Your hair and your skin were still wet from the shower. Cold air made you shiver as you waited for Donald only in his shirt laying on the covers.

˝I can’t find your pills˝ He said bringing you a glass of water.

˝In the bathroom on the second shelf˝ He nodded and he quickly comes to you sitting on the bed and taking two pills from the bottle giving them to you. You took them and you drank the whole glass of water, putting it on the night stand. He kissed your forehead, moving covers and placing you next to him on the bed. As he pulled the covers over both of you, he snuggled closer to you with his hand on your waist and his chin in the crook of your neck.

* * *

* * *

 

The loud crash woke you up from your peaceful sleep. You slowly opened your eyes and you turned around to face Donald, but he wasn’t there. The bed next to you was cold and it was only 6 am. You lazily turned around and you placed your head in a pillow, yawning in the process. Loud curses that were coming from the kitchen made you worry. Moving the covers of yourself, you walked to the kitchen seeing your boyfriend cooking. Let’s say that he was trying to cook. There was smoke in the kitchen that was quickly leaving the room out the window. He didn’t notice you, being too busy with cleaning whatever he had burnt. You sneak your arms around his waist setting your head on his bare back. 

˝Donny, whatcha doin’? ˝ Your voiced was raspy.

˝Well, it should’ve been a surprise for you, but obviously… ˝

˝There’s nothing surprising in the fact that you can’t cook. ˝ You smiled, kissing his spine and he turned around to face you.

˝It’s not nice to insult others. ˝ He kissed your nose and you giggled.

˝It’s also not nice burning the kitchen, but you did it. ˝

˝I didn’t, there was no fire. ˝ He pulled your hair to one side of your neck and he kissed your collarbone.

˝Don’t lie to me babe, I know you. ˝

He lifted you on the counter standing between your legs, with his lips on your neck. You tighten the grip around his neck.

˝You know me? ˝ You nodded and he smirked. ˝If you really know me, tell me what am I going to propose you right now? ˝

You moved your arm from him and you put your finger on your lips, pretending that you were thinking. ˝Well, you will propose something sweet, but at the same time hot. Sticky, but tasty. ˝ His smile grows wider as you played with words. ˝So let me guess, you are taking me to the Granny’s diner. ˝

He nodded, biting the skin on your neck and you moaned.

˝Oh, God, yes. ˝ You pulled him away and he looked at you in shock.

˝I’m going to take you out for pancakes, and I can’t even get a kiss? ˝He asked jokingly.

˝You could’ve made them by yourself and then you would get more than a kiss. ˝ You said swaying your hips moving away from him. You heard him taking a deep breath as he leaned on the counter.

˝O fuck it. ˝He whispered and just a few seconds later he ran after you, lifting you off the ground.

˝So, you want to play dirty? ˝You teased as he placed you on the bed.

˝It’s always dirty with you. ˝ He tried to flirt, but he wasn’t really good at it.

˝What? Are you telling me that I’m dirty? ˝ You asked laughing. Your whole body was shaking from laughter. ˝You are so bad at this. ˝

˝I’m not. ˝ He pulled you in his lap as he sat on the bed with his head on the headboard.

˝Kinda, you are. ˝ He shook his head. ˝Than prove it. ˝

˝Fine, but you start. ˝

˝No, you first. ˝ You said, holding your palms on his shoulder with his body between your legs.

˝You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket? ˝ He said seriously.

You buried your head in his chest laughing. Donald tightened the grip on your hips and you glanced at him.

˝Where did you read that? Maybe on the Internet, at the same site where you found tips for cutting your hair like that. ˝ You moved your hands to his hair, brushing your fingertips over his scalp.

˝That’s mean˝

˝Well you used a bad pick up line. I’ll give you one more chance, so prepare yourself˝ You placed your legs around his waist puling your body to his. He was still thinking when you start to place  kisses on his collarbone to his chest.

˝One day when I’m older, I’ll look back at my past and I won’t be afraid of dying ‘cause I always had an angel by my side. ˝

˝So, you are cheating on me? That’s nice. ˝ You chuckled pecking him on the lips. ˝But seriously that was really sweet. ˝

˝I’m sweet all the time. ˝ He snaked his arms inside your shirt and you shiver under his cold touch.

˝You are sweet?! I didn’t know that you are carrying lollipops with you instead guns, but okay. ˝ Smirking you put your hands on his guiding them higher on your body.

˝Neither are you. ˝

˝I think you should take that back˝ You pulled your shirt off, sitting in front of him.

˝I can’t do it right now˝ He leaned into you pushing your back on the bed. ˝I’m hungry. ˝

˝You know what Pierce? That’s it. You are not getting closer to me or my body ever again. ˝You stated pushing him away. You quickly put some clothes on and you throw him his.

˝So…. We’ll meet here around nine? ˝

˝Yup and man, you are going to suffer. ˝ You smiled, intertwining your fingers with his.

* * *

“Fuck” You murmured to yourself as you saw Wade walking in. You lowered your head while Donald was asking you what is happening. Just as you were ready to answer Wade made his way towards your table. At first he didn’t see Pierce ‘cause his back was towards him. As he approached Wade’s smile disappeared.

“No! You and him Y/N….” He laughed bitterly. “No, no and no.”

“Will you stop it Wilson?” Donald got up from his chair standing face to face with your brother.

“Or what?” 

“Wade leave, I’ll talk to you later.” You grabbed his hand and now he was looking at you with worried face.

“That’s between you guys that has to stop.”

You glanced over Wade’s shoulder, seeing Donald as his head was hanging low.

“Donny, can we meet back home?” At your answer he put a few bills on the table and he just left. 

“Please sit.” Your brother begged and you hesitantly sat across from him.

“Why do you hate him so much?”

“Y/N/N” He took your hand in his. “He is bad for you.”

You scoffed at him. “And you are not?”

“I’m your brother that doesn’t count. Family doesn’t count.”

“Well, he is also my family. I love him.” You reassuringly squeezed his hand and he pulled it back.

“No, you don’t even know him.” You start getting up as he continued. “Do you even know what he does for a living?”

“Same thing as we do.” You said walking away and he followed you outside.

“No he doesn’t. We are just a special task force. All we do is taking the bad guys” 

“He does the same” You said, turning around as Wade grabbed your hand.

“Maybe he did before, but not anymore. Have you heard for the Reavers?”

“No.”

“He is part of them, don’t trust him.” You were standing in the middle of the crowded street and you feel small drops falling on your head.

“He earned my trust. I don’t care that he changed his job. We never talk about our jobs.”

“Don’t ask him. Just don’t take the pills. Just one night and you’ll see everything.” Wade begged you as you looked around you felt sick. Like your heart became too heavy. Because you trusted your brother, and Donny was only a human after all.

“It’s too painful.”

“Please, you can’t be near him until you see.”

“No, Wade I can’t do that. I’m going home.”

“To him?! Did he tell you who killed John, did he?”

“What?” You froze. John was killed four months ago. You weren’t there, but he was the part of your crew.

“Just don’t take them” He said putting his hood on leaving.

* * *

On your walk home, you couldn’t stop thinking about what Wade said. You trusted him, but also, you trusted Donny. You’ve been torn between them. As you step in the apartment a cold shiver ran along your spine. The little thought that Donny was lying settled in your mind. The little devil on your shoulder told you to break him until he admits. You found a note on the fridge saying that he had to go met someone and that he will be back in the evening. You let the breath that you didn’t even notice that you were holding.

“What am I going to do?” You whispered in empty space. You loved that man so fucking much and the thought that you are doubting him, it was just too much to handle. You never cheated, but in this moment you felt like you were. You should’ve talked to him, but you decided to do what Wade said after all he was your blood. The whole day passed by in a blur. As you sat down your hands start to shake. And the lump in your throat got bigger, you thought that you won’t be able to talk. You flinched when you heard him walking in the apartment, after a few minutes he walked into the bedroom with the glass of water and he took the pills from the bathroom. He sat on the edge next to your body and he put his hand on your head gently stroking your hair.

“Hey” You finally whispered and he kissed your forehead. He starts taking the pills out when you stopped his hand.

“I already took them”

He placed the bottle and the pills on the nightstand.

“I thought that I’m in charge of that.” He said playfully and you giggled.

“As much that fact hurts me, but I have to tell you that you are not the boss around here.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. ˝ 

He kissed you on the lips and you struggled with controlling your emotions.

After a while, the side of the bed behind you dipped in and you felt his bare chest on your back. He put his arms around you, holding you close. Just before you fell asleep, you let the tear roll down.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Cold, the only thing you could feel. Coldness and chills that grow on your skin. The ashes and smoke start setting on your lungs as you tried to breathe. Your bare feet were standing in the sticky liquid and only thing you could see were flames in the distance.

“Y/N” You turned around to the source of the whisper and you screamed seeing Remy on the ground bleeding just a dozen steps away from you. Running to him you stumbled, falling in the dirt. Your knees start to bleed and you couldn’t get up. Crawling you approached Remy, who was struggling to breathe.

“Stay with me!”

“Y/N/N, please” His voice was just like a whisper.

“Remy, don’t you dare to leave me!” You lay your head on his chest holding him close. You could feel when his heart stopped beating and when his hand went limp on your shoulder.

“It should’ve been me.” You cried on his dead body, your face was dirty from his blood. There were so many whispers around you, voices that you knew. People that you could’ve saved, but you didn’t ‘cause you made a wrong choice in your past.

˝Y/N/N, run! ˝ Wade’s voice made you open your eyes. You quickly lifted your head looking at Wade, who was falling to his knees.

˝Wade! No! ˝ You couldn’t stop your tears from falling. Through your blurry vision you saw other bodies next to Wade. You recognized Chris, Victor and Fred. Your throat was hoarse of screaming and you couldn’t breathe, you were suffocating. ˝Wade! ˝ Just as you screamed his name somebody cut his head off.

˝Noooo!!!! ˝ You broke down crying as his head rolled to your legs.

 

˝Y/N! Y/N! Wake up! ˝

Donny’s voice brought you back. Your body was covered in sweat and you couldn’t catch your breath.

˝Hey, look at me˝ He said, slowly lifting your chin up. You closed your eyes you couldn’t let yourself to look at his face.

˝Y/N/N, baby, please look at me˝

You tried to steady your breathing, lowering your head on his chest not saying anything. He wrapped his arms around you, kissing your head. You didn’t let yourself to fall asleep that night. When his heartbeats got steady and you were sure that he fell asleep, you quietly moved away from him. Quickly you put some clothes on, you took one photo from the wall and the already packed dufel bag. You walked out not looking back ‘cause you couldn’t look at the man who will kill your family.

* * *

Your legs carried you fast to the only safe place. They carried you to your home, to Wade. When you approached the building you saw that the lights were on. You found his key in your bag and you let yourself into his building. As you approached his apartment you decided to knock. Your heart sank even deeper if it was possible ‘cause you heard that guys were there.

“Y/N? Are you alright?” You heard Victor’s voice. He was the one who opened the door. He quickly pulled you into the hug guiding you in. The laughter in the apartment stopped when the guys saw you.

“You didn’t take them?” Wade switch position with Victor pulling you close to his chest.

“What did you see?” Remy asked as you sat down next to Chris, who immediately put his hand around your shoulder. They were the only people that new that you were a mutant and Wade’s sister. You were their family and they were all against Pierce 'cause they knew who he was. They were worried that he will realize that you were a mutant because you were with them. You were a powerful mutant. You had abilities to see the future and even more. But when it got too hard for you to handle it, Victor got you pills from his brother Logan who worked with Xavier. You also had an ability like Wade, not healing, but fast reflexes.

“I have to kill him” You murmured, staring at Wade.

“It doesn’t have to be you, I can do it.” For the first time Wade moved jokes aside knowing what Pierce meant to you. You were never one to attach to people, but he could see that there was something real between you and Pierce and he hated himself for it. He should’ve had stopped it before, he should’ve have seen it, but he didn’t.

“You can’t”

“Why is that, love?” Victor asked leaning closer putting his arms on his knees.

“I can’t tell you. We shouldn’t change the future.”

“Answer me this question and I’ll tell you if you will ever leave this apartment again.” You nodded slowly at Wade. “Will you succeed?” You looked away staring at your fingers in your lap. “Okay, so it’s decided you are not leaving this place ever again.”

“I have to Wade, if I don’t stop him he will take Caliban.”

“When did you start caring for that albino?”

“Chris, don’t be stupid. You all know how many times he helped us and on the top of everything he can find every one of us.” You wanted them to listen, to understand your reasons. You wanted them to understand your sacrifice.

“Then why don’t we kill Caliban?” Victor suggested.

“Man, when did you became a Reaver?” Wade stared confused at Victor.

“It’s only rational thing to do Wade. Don’t be a pussy. It’s one life for all the mutants”

“It’s not, Victor. Nothing can save us. We’ll be hunted down for the rest of our life 'cause they are scared of us. They have always been terrified from things they couldn’t understand. All of us are going to die. All born mutants will die.”

“You are saying we can’t do anything? We can try to stop it with your powers.” Fred said nervously pacing.

“We can try, but the best chance is killing him. I have to succeed.”

“Didn’t you said you’ll die?”

“No, I mean when I saw him in my vision it felt like I’m not there. Which never happened before. I went farther than my time.”

“Then I’ll kill him. I can’t be killed.”

“Don’t be so sure everyone has their Achilles’ heel. You included.”

“You already decided? You came here to say goodbye.”

“I came here to spend my time with my family until the moment I’ll have to kill the person that I love.” 

That night you let yourself cry in front all of them.

* * *

Taking a few deep breaths you walked into an old building, going straight to the basement.

“Y/N Wilson. I thought that I’ll never see your face again.” The pale man said, walking to you pulling you in a tight hug. He could sense that something was wrong.

“Not a friendly visit?” He said seeing your swords on your back so he gestured his minions to leave the room.

“Unfortunately no. ” You said smoothing your jacket.

“You stop taking pills” He furrowed his brows. He knew that you almost died one time before you started taking them. “You saw the fall.” The albino walked back to his table, searching for something. He found a yellow envelope and he offered you to take it, but you didn’t. “Dammit, just take it.” 

“There’s no time for a new life.”

“You were always so ignorant. We can try it again. Do you understand what kind of power you possess?” Caliban approached you, putting the envelope on the wooden table.

“I can’t do that again.” You protested glancing at the silhouettes in the other room.

“I know you’re not afraid of pain, so what are you afraid of?” Caliban shock his head, he wasn’t able to think about anything that would stop you from helping others. He didn’t know about the love you had just for one man.

“Of false hope” You smiled sadly.

“What exactly have you seen?”

“All the mutants will die”

“Then change it” Caliban’s voice was higher, his priority was always self preservation, but he also cared for a few people, you included.

“I can’t”

“You succeeded the last time.” He was eager for you to try.

“It was a small reach I didn’t change anything important.” Your powers let you reach in the future in the way that you could actually manipulate with it, but everything comes with a price.

“You can at least try” The metal door opened and you quickly took the swords in your hand.

“That’s not what I have come for”

As you said the men in black came in, some of them had mechanical limbs. Caliban moved away from you. After men approaches you, you saw Donald coming in. You tightened the grip on the swords and you saw sadness in his eyes as he finally spotted you.

“Baby, it’s really funny seeing you here 'cause you were the reason I came to your friend.”

“What do you want?” You tried to control your emotions, you didn’t want to fall apart in front of him. Before the vision you’ve fallen apart next to him many times. He was always there to hold you and to assure you that everything will be alright.

“I want you to come with me.” He said desperately. His men stood behind him, leaving him the one who was the closest to you.

“We both know that’s not going to happen.” You smiled slightly, trying to keep your tears from falling.

“Why did you leave?” His voice broke a little and your heart started to beat faster.

“Isn’t it obvious now when you are here?”

“I don’t care that you are a mutant” Pierce suspected that you were a mutant, but he never tried to find out the truth 'cause he loved you. He was more than grateful that he was able to have you.

“But I do. They are my family and you are hunting them down. Locking them away, torturing and killing.” Your voice was more than a pitch higher. You were mentally trying to prepare yourself for what was coming, but your voice was already betraying you.

“You know that is not my job” He came a step closer to you, glancing at Caliban just for a split second and than his eyes were on you.

“Maybe before, but not now.”

“You already made up your mind. You are not coming with me? ˝ He took a deep breath. He had an internal battle in his head. The voice inside him, told him to sweep you off your feet and to leave with you. To leave everything he knows with you in his arms. ˝ I’m not talking about them, but me. You said you love me.”

“I do” You whispered, feeling guilty that you stilled loved him after you witnessed the deaths’ of your family.

“Then go, this is going to get ugly.” He sat looking up seeing Psylocke, and four more mutants ready to attack. He didn’t want you to get hit in the crossed fire. But he didn’t know with what intention you came to Caliban.

“Well I’m a dirty girl after all.” You lifted your blades towards him, straightening your back.

“This is not funny!” You could see the vein on his neck that was pulsating.

“I know” 

“Take him” He stepped back, the spark in your eyes was long gone only thing that was left was anger.

“What about the others?” A man asked.

“You know the orders, but not her.” Donald said not looking at you.

 

The men start approaching to you and other mutants, you were outnumbered, but you had an advantage, abilities that they didn’t. You fight fiercely taking them down as fast as you could, but not on the time. They have already captured three mutants and they killed one. It was only you Caliban and Psyclock on your feet. You didn’t exactly know who the Reavers were, but seeing them fight, they couldn’t be completely human. Donald was watching the scene in front of him from afar if it was any other battle he would be fighting, but he couldn’t because of you.

“Coward!” You screamed killing a man cutting his head off. You ran towards Donald filled with anger, you heard somebody’s footsteps behind you so you throw your sword letting it circulate in the air. It crashed into the wall after cutting his hand off. He didn’t even have time to scream from the pain because just a second after somebody stabbed you from behind. You looked down seeing Psyclocke’s sword coming from your chest.

“Nooo!” Donald screamed, running to your side as you feel to your knees.

˝We have to go! ˝ Psylocke said. Pierce looked at her and he didn’t waste a minute slamming here body into the wall, squeezing his hand around her neck. He let her neck go when he couldn’t feel her heart beats anymore. As her body fall to the floor he came to you.

˝Y/N/N, baby, just hang in there. I’ll save you.˝ His tears fall on your face as he was looking at your tired face. Blood was slowly leaving your mouth as you struggled to lift your hand to his face. He helped you placing your hand on his cheek.

˝You can’t save me. ˝You whispered through tears. ˝ You killed me. ˝

˝No, baby, I would never. I love you! ˝ He held your body close he wasn’t able to let you go.

˝Boss, we have to go, your arm… ˝ Somebody said and he kept kneeling next to you his arm kept bleeding and he felt lightheaded.

˝Sav… save them.. my family˝ You said, letting yourself to the darkness.

˝No, no!! They killed you, they’ll pay for what they did. I’ll revenge you Y/N/N! ˝ It was the last thing you…..

* * *

˝Y/N! Y/N! Wake up! ˝

Donny’s voice brought you back. Your body was covered in sweat and you couldn’t catch your breath.

˝Hey, look at me˝ He said slowly lifting your chin up. You closed your eyes you couldn’t let yourself to look at his face.

˝Y/N/N, baby, please look at me˝

You tried to steady your breathing, lowering your head on his chest not saying anything. You realized it was a vision in another vision, but it didn’t matter you are going to die. You had to change it you have to save your family and the man you loved. You couldn’t let him take the path of a monster. So, you looked up, staring in his blue eyes. Staring at the man you let to crawl in your heart. His lips were slightly parted as he kept looking at you. One of his hands hold you close while he stroke your hair with another. He was scared of what are you going to say, you took a deep breath, knowing that you have to change everything you’ve witnessed.

˝Donny, I have to tell you something…. ˝

 

 

 

 


	2. When you sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald is busy with his work, but you need him to sleep next to you (fluff)

You were lying wide awake on your soft sheets. Your eyes were drifting from one side of the room to the other. It wasn’t your choice to be awake at 2 am, but you couldn’t sleep without the man you love. He got up from bed a few hours ago. He tried his best not to wake you, but your eyes immediately opened when his body heat disappeared. You tried your best to go back to sleep, but nothing worked.

After some time you finally got up. You stepped on the cold floor and you quietly, on your toes walked into the dinning room. Donald didn’t notice you at first, his eyes were glued on the papers in front of him. You leaned on the door frame watching him from afar. You could see his muscles flexing through his black tank top.

˝You’re going to stay there all night? ˝ His voice sent shivers through your body. He didn’t look back at you he was writing down something. Lazily you walked to him putting your arms around his neck. His hair was messy and you buried your head in the crook of his neck.

˝I have to finish this. ˝ He said closing his eyes taking a deep breath inhaling your coconut shampoo.

˝You can do it tomorrow. ˝You whispered in his ear. Your hot breath made him crazy, but he still didn’t look at you.

˝I can’t. ˝

You moved your arms from his neck to his shoulder blades digging your fingers into his skin. You kissed him next to his ear. Gently you bit the skin on his neck and he hummed in response. Your lips trailed down to the beginning of his spine, leaving wet kisses on his skin. Your fingers made patterns on his back. You could feel his muscles tense at your touch.

˝Baby, I really have to finish this. ˝

˝So do I˝

He smiled at your response. With his left arm, he grabbed your arm from his back, putting them around him. He holds your arm on his lower abdomen and you leaned your forehead to the back of his head.

˝I just need one more hour. ˝

˝Don’t lie Donny. ˝ You kissed his hair relaxing your body. ˝Just come to bed. ˝

He brought your hand to his lips kissing your knuckles. He slightly turned his head to look at you.

˝Come here. ˝

You came to his side and he leaned back in his chair, taking both of your hands in his.

You sat on his lap with your legs hanging from his sides. He keeps your hands between you both.

˝I really have to finish this. ˝He said again, gazing into your eyes.

˝I can’t sleep without you. ˝

He smiled at you, putting a gentle kiss on the corner of your mouth. Just as he wanted to pull away you captured his bottom lip with your teeth bringing his lips to yours. The kiss was nice, different from others, it was a bit lazy from your side, you barely moved your lips against his. He smiled into the kiss and not long after he pulled away, bringing his palm to your cheek. ˝You’re tired˝

˝I know. ˝

He grazed your bottom lip with his thumb, smiling at you as you closed your eyes. Just his touch made you shiver. ˝You should go to bed˝

˝Mhmm˝ You murmured, rubbing your half closed eyes. ˝I’ll stay. ˝

˝You’ll fall asleep˝ He said through chuckle.

˝You are comfy. ˝ You leaned closer to him putting your head on his firm chest. You excel in content when you finally made yourself comfortable on him. He smiled, looking at you. He kissed you on the top of your head. Donald put his left arm around your body to hold you close while you sneaked your arms on his chest next to your head. He stroke your hair with his metal arm and your breathing got slower. After a few minutes, he was sure that you were asleep. With you on him, he slightly leaned towards the table still holding you in place. With his  left hand he took the papers and he looked through them. Occasionally he would place a paper on the table writing something down, making sure that he wouldn’t wake you up. After he was done, he put all the papers on the side of the table, he looked down at you, and you were still sleeping gripping his shirt with your fingers. He carefully got up from his chair holding you with his hands and he carried you to your bedroom. Coming to bed, he gently laid you down, sitting next to you slowly moving your fingers from his shirt. Your nose wrinkled a little and you turned around grabbing your cold pillow. He turned the lights off in the dinning room and he quietly came back, pulling his shirt off and placing it on the night table. He took his pants off and he carefully laid next to you under the covers. His arm snaked around your waist and he hold you close to his chest. You turned around to him still keeping your eyes closed and you placed your arm on his biceps and he kissed your head smiling at you.


	3. My army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had past with Donald before you were brought to Transigen.

˝Donny, Donny, Donny…˝ Your voice was hoarse, but you didn’t care. You were tied down on the cold metal table when Pierce walked in. ˝I thought we had something special. ˝

Blond man came closer to the table sitting on the chair next to it.

˝You should stop resisting˝ He spoke and you tighten your fist on the scalpel you were holding.

˝You should stop doing this Donny. ˝

˝Y/N/N, if you would just cooperate everything would be different. ˝He put his left hand on your clenching fist and he took the scalpel from you, cutting himself and you in the process.

˝You would still stay psychologically disturbed human being. If I can even say human anymore˝

He tried to put the bandage on your fist, but you kept moving it from him.

˝Stop it! ˝

˝Why would I? ˝

He came closer to your face and you spit on him, it wasn’t the first time and  it won’t be the last time.

˝It’s been five years Y/N/N. ˝ He finally managed to hold your hand steady. After he put the bandage on, he didn’t let it go.

˝And? ˝

˝Don’t be like that. If you just listened to me, you wouldn’t be here. We just need your blood and bone marrow. ˝

˝Why am I  still here then? You took it hundred times and I’m still here. I thought we were friends. ˝

You closed your eyes when the doctor came in. He untied your hands from the table and he rotated your body on the side taking the special needle to take your bone marrow.

˝Y/N, I.. ˝

˝Stop it, what’s done, it’s done. ˝ You felt cold hands on your back. You swallowed a lump in your throat, preparing yourself for pain.

˝Take my hand. ˝

˝Don’t touch me! ˝

The doctor stuck the needle in your back and you screamed clenching your fists. Pierce held your body so that you wouldn’t move. As he held you, you were close to his body and to the gun he was carrying on his thighs. Just a second after the procedure when the doctor removed the needle you took your opportunity.

˝It will be alright. ˝Pierce was saying, oblivious for your plan as he stroked your hair. You managed to take his gun. Putting it directly on his neck.

˝Baby, don’t do it, you’ll regret it. ˝

You laughed dryly your body was completely exhausted from everything they were doing to you. ˝I’ll regret it? You betrayed me. ˝ You pulled the safety on the gun and he stepped back. With your teeth you removed the bandage reveling your healed skin, but he didn’t see it. The doctor was already standing at the door when you told him to stand next to Pierce.

˝I didn’t betray you. You would already be at home if you just told us why is your blood and bone marrow quickly decompose just a second after we take it out. ˝

You pointed the gun to his forehead, staring at him with hate. ˝You are a smart man, figure it out, but without me here. ˝

˝Baby.. ˝

˝Don’t… just don’t ‘cause I’ll kill you Pierce. ˝

˝You don’t mean that˝ He tried to put his arm on yours as you stepped away from him.

˝Get me out of here or I’ll kill you! ˝

Pierce nodded, heading towards the door. ˝Walk behind me. ˝

You were walking close behind him, hiding the gun so that nobody would notice. You were just in a white hospital dress and it was getting colder. Pierce walked in the elevator and you followed. Once inside, he took off his jacket, putting it over your shoulders and then he typed in the code and floor number.

˝I never wanted this to go so far. ˝

˝You let it…. When did you became this person? ˝ He wanted to respond, but elevator door opened and he walked out.

˝You don’t need the gun here. ˝You walked in a big room with big glass walls. It was stunning. There was a kitchen in front of you and in the corner of your eye you saw big bed.

˝I said to get me out and not to your fucking place. ˝

˝You can take shower there and you can take my clothes from the closet next to the bathroom. ˝ He said, walking to the fridge taking two bottles of water. When he turned around you were still standing there.

˝You can trust me. ˝

˝I did once, look where that got me. ˝ You walked backwards to his closet, taking a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. You didn’t want to turn your back to him so you stripped in front of him, it wasn’t the first time that he saw you naked.

˝Baby, can we just,…. ˝

˝No! What the hell is wrong with you? Why would I want to talk with you? ˝ You grabbed a water bottle drinking almost all of it.

˝That night, I was gonna propose… ˝

˝Shut it, you fucking bastard!˝ Tears start to roll down your cheeks and he steps closer to you. You lifted the gun. ˝You lost your right to talk to me when you brought me in this institution. God, I loved you, but now I can’t even recognize you. ˝

˝I didn’t change. ˝

˝When I was younger, I thought maybe you’ll understand, maybe you loved me. You don’t hurt the people you love, but you did. Did you even notice that I never hurt you? I could’ve done it a hundred times, but I didn’t. ˝

˝Why now? ˝ Pierce asked, not moving his eyes from yours.

˝I was called. ˝

˝Who? ˝

˝It doesn’t matter, I’m leaving! ˝

˝Your powers you never told me… ˝

˝There is just a few of us out there, but you think that we are weak. You really think that you are going to kill us all, maybe you’ll succeed in killing, but…. ˝

˝I would never kill you. ˝ He tried to assure you, coming closer.

˝You are right 'cause, nobody can kill me. You thought that my blood will help you in creating mutants, but it doesn’t work in that way with me. You’ll maybe create your army of…. of.. monsters, but I’ll create my own, with real mutants. ˝

˝That are your powers. We had you all this time and you could… ˝

˝No, baby, I’m not sure if creation is even the right word. I’ll bring them back, every mutant ever killed. ˝

Pierce saw a shadow behind you, it quickly took a form of a human being.

˝Don’t be afraid Donny, I’ve heard that death’s not the end. ˝

˝After everything we went through, you are just going to kill me?˝

˝No, Donny,  firstly, I’ll let you see your kingdom fall. Then I’ll slit your throat. ˝ You said through tears letting the gun fall to the floor. Pierce glanced at the gun and when he looked back you were gone.


	4. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have grown up locked away and now somebody offered you a deal that would give you freedom.

Loneliness and darkness became your friends during three years that you spent in the isolation. It was hard to live like that, you barely had any human contact. You grow up with other children in some kind of hospital, at least you thought that it was. They would poke you with needles, but then you woke up here, separated from them. You tried to run, you tried, but you couldn’t even get out of your room. Every day was the same here, but sometimes you would find a new book on the shelf and that would occupy you for a few hours. In all the books you read about the family, you read about human interaction, but those were normal books and you weren’t.

˝Let me go! ˝You screamed as the five men were taking you. They sedate you, so everything seemed blurry to you. It was always the same routine for the last three years.

˝I’m gona kill you! ˝ They walked with you in the room to a metal table. You loathed that table, it was cold and it made you sick. ˝I’ll… ˝

˝What baby, what are you going to do? ˝ You heard his voice and you froze momentarily. His sunglasses were hanging from the collar of his black shirt. He was sitting at the desk across the metal table. Men put you on the table, restraining your wrists and ankles. You couldn’t see a thing because of your hair that was covering your face and  because your neck was tied down too. You heard footsteps coming closer to you. His boots were echoing through the room and you swallowed the lump in your throat. You shake your head to remove your hair. You feel the cold metal hand on your right leg and the restrain from it fall. You took the opportunity kicking him with your leg.

˝Fuck! ˝

You couldn’t see where you hit him, but you smiled, knowing that you have. You wanted to do that for a long time. Your smile quickly disappeared as he approached to your upper body. He removed the restrains from your neck, pulling your hair behind your ears.

You saw his blue orbs gazing at you. There was blood on his lip and you somehow felt guilty.

˝This is going to hurt. ˝ He stuck the injection in your forearm.  You gritted your teeth feeling the unknown liquid entering your body. ˝Relax, it’s just another sedative. ˝

˝Why are you doing this? ˝ You managed to say while your body relaxed on the cold metal.

He sat on the metal chair next to you, going through his hair with his human fingers.

˝The same question every week. Don’t you get bored? ˝

˝That’s funny. Don’t I get bored? ˝

He had a smug smile on his face, but he hissed when he stretched his lip.

˝At the moment I’m not ‘cause you’re bleeding. Does it hurt? Should I call your mommy? ˝ You said with serious voice looking at the ceiling.

˝Should I call yours, oh wait I almost forgot you don’t have it, nor daddy. ˝ He spat back and you rolled your eyes hating that he was right.

˝I would have them, but you killed them, jerk˝

Pierce took the syringe and three glass bottles and he put them on the table next to you. He stabbed your arm with syringe, leaving it in while he put the first bottle to fill it with your blood.

˝I didn’t kill them. ˝

˝Yes you did ˝ You closed your eyes, feeling yourself getting lightheaded from the blood he already took. He waited a few moments to answer you.

˝It’s not possible for me to kill them. You were brought here with the first group, you were a kid. During that time I was around fifteen. ˝

˝Poor stupid you. I don’t give a dam if your hands killed them or not, you are working for this institution. You are them. ˝

˝If that’s what you think. ˝ He put the bottles in the small fridge labeling them. ˝I came here with proposition today. ˝

˝I don’t care. ˝

He moved all of your restrains and you stared at him in disbelief. He never did that before. ˝Even if it’s about your freedom? ˝

˝Caged animal wouldn’t even know what freedom is,  if you release them in the wildness after more than fifteen years of isolation. ˝ You sat on the edge of the table turning your back to him.

˝I know that you can control it. Help me with this and you are free. ˝

˝I can’t. ˝

˝What are you talking about Y/N, I’m giving you the way out. ˝ He sat next to you and you moved a little away from him.

˝I know, but there is no way out. You’ll use me and then you’ll bring me back and it will be worse if you actually let me leave. I can’t… ˝

˝It’s an order. Go back to your room and change your clothes. Clegg will lead you out, I’ll be waiting. ˝

Before you could say something he left, leaving the door open for you.

* * *

You were seated in the car next to Pierce, who was driving. You didn’t know where you were going, but you felt uncomfortable. You couldn’t even remember when was the last time you saw the sun or when were you able to breath in clean air that smelled like rain. During the drive you could see Pierce glancing at you. You were wearing a white tank top with long black sweater and black jeans. On your feet you had similar boots like Pierce had.

˝You’ll have to fight. ˝

˝I know. ˝ You said without emotions. You knew how to kill, they trained you to do so.

˝Are you sure? They are like you. ˝

˝No, they are not. ˝ You were the only survivor of the first group of children. You were born mutant and you knew what they were doing with other normal kids.

˝We need the girl, alive. She will resist˝

˝Give her a candy and maybe she’ll come back. ˝You took his sunglasses that he put on the side on top of his jacket.

˝Hilarious. Why don’t you kill others with your sense of humor. ˝

˝Can I start with you? ˝ You looked at him wrinkling your nose, from the dust that was rising as he drove. ˝Are you trying to look cool? ˝

˝What? ˝

˝Well, I read in one of the books about it, it seems like you are. Give me one normal reason why would you have these glasses, if everybody else has black. ˝

He took a deep breath, deciding to ignore you. ˝Really are you, it’s something that kids do? I won’t judge, I don’t even know how to eat with fork. ˝

˝You don’t? ˝

˝Have you seen the food there? I… ˝ Car stopped and his men got up and so did you, handing him his glasses.

˝You’ll go with them. I have to cheek some things˝ He said and he left alone.

Not long after you found yourself waiting in the car for Pierce, who had a prisoner with him.

* * *

˝You ready for this? ˝He asked as the car stopped. You nodded. Firstly, he took down some older man, you didn’t even look at him. He sent his men in some old construction building. After a few loud crashes, a small girl walked out. She didn’t really look happy to see Pierce there and you felt the same. You heard  Pierce’s voice talking to the girl, more like begging.

˝Hey baby. Laura… Laura! Honey, you wanna stay where you are. You want to see your friends, right? ˝

Girl, Laura growled and you knew it was your sign to move. You throw your sweater away standing in front of Pierce. You took a deep breath. You could feel the blades in your hands moving to the surface between your knuckles. The blood dripped from your hands and you looked at the girl who stared at you in shock.

Laura started running towards you. You knew her every move. She tried to jump on you, everything. She reminds you of your younger self. When Laura tried one more time to jump at you, you stopped her with both arms, stabbing her and throwing here on the ground.

˝Well done! ˝ You heard Pierce behind you. Something triggered in you, you leaned to the girl’s ear whispering. ˝Stay down, you’ll know when to run. ˝

She just nodded, staring at you in confusion. You got up before putting her handcuffs on. Pierce sighed, knowing that look.

˝You didn’t even want to get out! ˝

˝I can’t let you do to her what you did to me. ˝

˝What have I done to you Y/N? ˝ He asked, stepping closer while Laura was still on the ground and his men behind him.

˝ You… you˝

˝I don’t have time for this. Just come back with me! ˝

˝I can’t. ˝You stepped back, giving your hand to Laura, she stood behind you.

˝I’ve been good to you! ˝ He said his voice was softer than before and you let him come closer.

˝I know. I always knew. ˝ Your eyes were getting watery as you stood in front of him. He reached for your hand, but you took another step back.

˝Maybe in another reality. ˝ You said, walking backwards with Laura’s hand in yours. You were ready to run.

˝Maybe… ˝


	5. My legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have dated Donald for a while, you also work with him, but you keep a secret from him
> 
> Warning: blood…

It was still dark when you heard Donald’s voice calling your name. You saw him putting his shirt on.

˝ We have a location. ˝

˝Now? ˝ Lazily you moved covers from your tired body, gazing at Donald. He was enthusiastic and you just wanted to go back to sleep.

You met him four years ago during your time in Afghanistan. After you were discharged, he offered you a job to work with him, you gladly took it. At that time you didn’t really know what the job was, but when you found out it was too late for you to leave. After some time, you tried to numb pain that you feel from hunting those people. You applied to the army to serve, to protect and now you were practically hunting children, something that your former self would be disgusted by. The only bright thing that kept you going was Donald Pierce. He was the man you loved. You still don’t clearly know, how did you two started your relationship. It was always mutual teasing and joking. When he was with you he was a different man than from what he was showing other people,

You quickly put your clothes on and you took the metal case with your sniper and you put three guns in the holsters, two on your hips and one on your thigh.

˝Baby, you ready? ˝

You nodded and he closed the distance between you two kissing you softly on your lips.

* * *

You drove in a van that had a mutant in the cage. It was Caliban, you knew about him. He wasn’t really powerful mutant, but his powers were really useful. You sat next to the cage fixing the rifle from one of the Reavers. Donald was sitting with his back turned to yours. Caliban sat on the metal bench inside the cage, close to the bars on your side. He kept staring at you and it creeped you out. He wasn’t scary or anything, but you knew what he knew. You couldn’t wait for the van to stop. Caliban kept looking at you, it started to bother you. You looked up from the rifle glancing at him.

˝What? ˝ You asked, annoyed, Donald turned around hearing your voice.

˝It’s sad…. ˝ The albino started.

˝Shut up! ˝ Donald said, Caliban didn’t move his eyes from you. Suddenly the van stopped and Donald got up from his place. ˝Stay here, x-24 will take care of things. ˝ After kissing your lips, he left leaving you alone with Caliban.

˝What are you going to do to them? ˝ Caliban asked. You didn’t give him an answer you just took two daggers with a long blade and you put them next to your guns. After a while, Caliban moved away from the bars when he realised that Charles Xavier was dead.

˝How can you live with yourself? ˝ You were about to answer when the doors opened and Donald walked in. He grabbed one of the guns, looking for something else. You were so engrossed in what was Donald doing that you didn’t spot when Caliban took two grenades.

˝It’s so sad… ˝Caliban grabbed your attention. Your eyes grow wider, but not because he was holding grenades , but because of the words he spoke after you looked at him. ˝…. being betrayed by your own kind. ˝ You didn’t dare to turn around to see the look on Donald’s face, but as Caliban let the grenades to fall you quickly turned around, pushing yourself and Donald out of the van.

When the smoke settled down, Donald got up from the floor, the words that Caliban said stuck in his mind. He couldn’t understand it… Was he really talking about you? He heard you coughing out the smoke and he hurried to your side helping you get up. As you straighten your back you looked at him.

˝What are you? ˝He asked, stepping back. He let himself to be weak near you, but he couldn’t do that anymore. He was the leader of the Reavers, he wasn’t a blind man in love, at least he told himself that.

˝What? What am I? Not who I am, but what? Am I a fucking thing? ˝

˝Don’t play a victim. You lied to me. You are one of them! ˝ You and Donald were totally oblivious to the fight between Wolverine and weapon X-24. You keept yelling and screaming at each other.

˝And who are they? You killed them all and I helped you. ˝ You took a shaky breath, realizing that he was right. You were a monster. ˝I can’t do this anymore. ˝

˝You think that you have a choice? ˝ He kept going through his hair with his left hand messing it up. ˝I won’t let you leave. ˝

˝And you think that you are the one making the decisions around here? Think again. ˝ You smoothed your shirt covered with dirt and you walked past him. You heard the safety on the gun and you turned around seeing his gun raised between your eyes.

˝Don’t make me do it. ˝ Donald’s voice was softer than before and his hand was shaking slightly. He would never imagine that he would have to threaten the woman he loves.

˝I’m not the one holding a gun. ˝ You smiled slightly. You never actually thought that your secret will get out. You never told anyone about who you were. Caliban was right, you did betray your own kind, you even betrayed your own family, but after your father was killed by his attempts to free mutants you knew that you need to take another path. Maybe you chose wrong? You lied, deceived and killed maybe is your time to repent.

˝Boss we have a problem with X-24 ˝You heard Cagge over the  earpiece. Donald throwed his away staring at you. He changed the hand with which he hold the gun.

˝I’m sorry Don, I really am. ˝

˝I can forget about it. ˝ He said. He tried to lower his gun, but his hand didn’t want to move.

˝But I can’t. ˝

The gunshot echoed through the now peaceful night. At the moment when the bullet met your skull Donald threw the gun on the ground. You died immediately, no words came from your mouth as your body hit the ground. Donald was closely holding your body, tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn’t let you go. He would never hurt you, but you decided instead of him. You saw your death as the only thing you could do in that moment. You cheated death a countless time. You should have died next to your father with your family, but they sacrificed themself for you. Now you are finally free. You were finally coming home to your family.

* * *


	6. I can protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald is spending time with you after you got hurt.
> 
> Warning: smut

Scream woke you up from your nap. Your whole body was stiff and you rubbed your eyes. There was another scream and then the alarm went on. It was happening again. You were getting tired of working at Transigen. As the one of the leading doctors on the newest experiment you had to spend your whole time in the basement of the building. Space in the building was differently arranged than in other institutions, usually the highest floors would be the most important, but not in this one. You worked there for a few years. When you took the job you didn’t know about kids being the lab rats, but you still stayed. It was a pure curiosity ‘cause Doctor Rice was the one who offered it to you. He was  an amazing doctor and scientist and you admired the man. Also, the fact that you were intrigued by mutants kept you at Transigen. There were bad days, but after every bad day came a good one and the day like today will probably be a bad one.

You tried your best to ignore the alarm lifting your head from the metal table. You straighten your back looking around your office. The strange feeling settled in your body and you couldn’t ignore it. A tiny little voice in your head was telling you that something will happen. Getting up from your chair you put on the lab coat and you grabbed your ID card. When you opened the white metal door you saw bodies on the ground. Both your guards were lying on the ground, their ears were covered in blood. You thought about going back in, but you couldn’t. You were always curious and we all know what happens to those who are toocurios. Bending down to the guard’s body you took the gun from his holster. You were holding the gun so tight that the bones of your knuckles were strongly visible through your skin. The alarm was still on, and the emergency lights were lighting up the hallway. You walked through the white halls looking for anyone that you knew. Just as you passed the corner you saw someone you knew. A little boy that was held there for experiments. You were his doctor, the one who would take his blood and inject liquids into him. Your hand was next to your body with the gun.

˝Cal, mírame. Todovaa estarbien. Ven conmigo. (Cal, look at me. Everything is going to be alright. Come with me.) ˝ You said, hoping that he will listen to you.

˝No! ˝ The brown haired boy yelled. You knew that you were screwed. The kid wasn’t really powerful, but he could do a damage to a human body, just as he did to those two guards.

˝No grites, por favor. (Don’t scream, please) ˝ You lowered the gun to the floor, looking at the little boy. He seemed tired, physically exhausted from all the screaming earlier. You took a step forward and Cal came closer. You heard the ecko of combat boots and that scared Cal. He was too far away from you to put your hand over his mouth so you put your hands over your ears. Just a second latter, he screamed and you felt the blood dripping from your ears. You fall to your knees looking at him. As the steps became louder your body collapsed on the cold floor.

* * *

 

Your nose wrinkled a few times as you inhaled a familiar scent. You didn’t want to bother to open your eyes because you thought it was just his pillow. You missed him so much and your head hurt, you needed him next to you. As a sign of comfort you decided to hug his pillow. Your head hurts a little more as you turned your body to the place he would sleep next to you and you reached for his pillow. Your fingers came in contact with something that must be the hair. Your eyes were wide opened and your heart calmed down as you saw his big blue eyes looking at you.

˝I.. I though that.. ˝ You couldn’t find the right words so you moved closer to him placing your hand on his chest.

˝You got hurt, so I came back. ˝ He trailed the line of your spine with his fingers. You didn’t even realize that you didn’t wear clothes that you had before.

˝Donny, you can’t just come back ‘cause I got hurt. ˝ You lifted your head a little putting your chin on his chest and looking at him.

˝Baby, I should’ve been there for you. How could I let this happen? What if Cagge found you later? You would be dead. ˝ He gazed in your eyes going through his hair with his metal hand. His voice was sad and his left hand stayed at your lower back.

˝Don, don’t say that. I can take care of myself. ˝ You kissed his covered chest and than his collarbone. ˝Don’t be worried about me. I can really take care of myself. ˝

˝I know. God, I really know, but you shouldn’t. That’s why you have me. ˝

˝Then do something about it. ˝You teased grazing his Adam’s apple with your lips.

˝What are you doing? ˝ Donald was taken back from your behavior. You were unconscious for twenty two hours and now you behaved like nothing had happened.

˝You know. ˝ You bit the skin next to his ear, setting your body on his.

˝Baby, you just woke up. ˝ He moved his right hand to move the strands of your hair from your face. He gently strokes your cheek with his thumb and you couldn’t stop looking in his eyes.

˝Don’t play innocent here Donny. How many times have you woken me up with soft kisses on my body. ˝ You smirked at him and he smiled.

˝You weren’t hurt then. ˝

˝If you don’t do something right now, I’ll be hurt. You’ll hurt my feelings. ˝ You started tracing kisses along his scruffy jaw and he tensed under your touch. He gently rolls you on the bed, hovering over you. You chuckled at his actions locking your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you. Donald grabbed the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your head. There was nothing else that covered your chest. He moved his metal arm to your bare chest and you shivered under the cold metal. You moved your hands between you, putting your palms on his chest. Your hands traveled down his body and they stopped at the end of his shirt. Your finger gripped the material slowly pulling it from his toned body. Moving his shirt he supported his weight with his left arm. His muscles flexed and you traced every muscle on his arm. Then, he leaned in kissing your yaw and then your neck. His lips finally found yours and you smiled into the kiss. His lips were moving in sync with yours. He gently moved his fingers over your breast and you couldn’t suppress the moan. His tongue entered your mouth and you tightened your grip on his shoulders. He pulled away from the lack of air and you giggled. ˝I missed you.˝

˝I missed you to baby. ˝ His hand wandered to your shorts and he quickly moved his hand inside them. His fingers grazed the edge of your panties and you pulled him in for another kiss. He played with the edge of them and you moved your hands to his V line letting your right hand go lower. You gripped the material of his sweatpants moving them lower. He kicked them away and you smirked at him.

˝No underwear? Donny, when did you became a slut? ˝ He laughed at your question and it was the sweetest sound that you ever heared. Your ears were still under pressure from the events from Transigen, but you could hear his thick accent rolling from his tongue.

˝Baby, you are killing me. ˝

˝Well, that was never  my intention. ˝ You placed your hand on your shorts where his hand was still inside. You pulled your shorts down, throwing them away with your leg. He moved closer to you and you felt his stiff member on your lower abdomen.

˝I see that you are happy to see me˝ You said through a chuckle

˝Always, beautiful. ˝

˝Than what are you waiting? ˝ You winked at him when he looked up. He slowly parted your legs a little more setting his body between your legs. His left hand gripped the inner of your thigh and he placed kisses on your body. From the neck all the way to the beginning of your underwear. Your fingers tangled in his thick blond hair and you tried to suppress a moan when his lips came to your inner tight. He sucked and bit your skin and your fingers gripped his hair tightly. His metal fingers sneaked inside your panties and you pulled his hair a little and he looked up at you.

˝Come here. ˝ His fingers stayed inside your panties and he moved his body to you. Pressing his chest on yours.

˝What’s wrong, baby? ˝

˝I need you. ˝ You whispered, barely staying focused as his fingers played against your skin.

˝Are you sure that you are alright? ˝

˝Mhmm˝You murmured, and he pulled your panties down your legs and he kissed your lips. He parted your legs a little more and he settled himself slowly entering you. You gasped, pulling his hair, as he moved deeper in you. Your breathing already became rapid and you moaned as he filled you.

He started moving his hips and you were already falling apart. He didn’t want to go too fast, but your moans drove him crazy. With one hand he gripped your hips and with the other he gripped the sheet next to your body. He could feel that you were close so he quickened his pace, bringing you over the edge.

˝Donny! Don’t stop! ˝ You screamed and your body relaxed as you come. Not long after he comes inside you, setting his forehead between your breast, breathing deeply. He kissed your chest and he walked to the bathroom taking a washcloth to clean you both.

As your heart beats slowed down you grabbed his shirt, pulling it over your head. You covered your body with covers and he crawled in bed behind you. His metal hand sneaked inside your shirt and he pulled you closer so that your back was on his bare chest.

˝I love you.˝ Donald kissed the back of your head and you smiled.

˝I love you too, Donny.˝


	7. Trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You became worried after you found out you are pregnant.

Your heart was beating a 1000 miles per hour. You couldn’t steady your breathing as you were sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Those thirty seconds felt to you like hours. All the bad scenarios were running through your mind and it made you sick. If you haven’t already emptied the content of your stomach you would be doing it right now. Your hand was tightly holding the white stick as you waited for the final seconds to run out. _Beep. Beep_. Your timer went on and you looked at the stick. You couldn’t believe it, it was really happening. The thought of having a child made you cry ‘cause you weren’t sure that you would be a good mother and you also didn’t know how to tell that to the man you love.

Donald was a complicated person. You knew that he loved you, but you two haven’t really talked about the future, about the kids and it made you worry. He had a strong personality and he was keeping himself on the distance with everyone except you. Your hand was shaking and the stick fell down to the bathroom floor. Quickly, you picked it up and you throw it in the trash, washing your hands after. You moved your hand to a doorknob, but you couldn’t open it. You loved Donald, so you couldn’t really understand why were you worrying yourself with all the bad thoughts. He was always there for you, he never let you down and now you were letting him down, by doubting in him. Maybe he wasn’t the prince charming, but he was your man. You never wanted a fairy tale you wanted someone who will be real with you. You never needed charades or someone to buy you flowers every day. You wanted small thing, someone to gently kiss your forehead, to make you laugh and to make you feel loved and Donald did all of that.

˝Baby, are you alright? ˝ You heard Donald’s voice from the other side of the door.

˝Yeah. ˝ You leaned your head on the door closing your eyes. ˝Donny, just… ˝

˝Talk to me, baby please. ˝ You were silently crying blaming yourself for everything that was happening. You trusted him, but what if he really doesn’t want a kid? You knew that you weren’t ready, but…

˝I… ˝You took a deep breath unlocking the door. When he heard that you unlocked the door, he walked in pulling you in his arms.

˝Hey, calm down. Just tell me what’s wrong. We’ll figure it out together. ˝ His metal fingers stoke your hair as he holds his left arm around your waist.

˝I’m pregnant. ˝ You murmured in the crook of his neck.

˝What? ˝ He asked softly, lifting your chin with his finger as he pulled away a little. ˝Did you just… ˝

His face was hard to read, but your body relaxed as he pulled you in another hug.

˝I’m going to be a dad?˝ He whispered softly in your ear. He hold you for some time and then you pulled away.

˝You are not mad? ˝ You asked a bit surprised that he was taking the news so calmly.

˝Why would I be mad? ˝ He was genuinely hurt by your question. ˝You think that I don’t want… ˝

˝No, Donny, it’s just that we’ve never talked about it. ˝ You interviewed your fingers with his leading him to the bedroom and sitting on the bed.

˝I love you. ˝He looked at the ground as if he was scared of looking at you.

˝I never doubted that Donny. I just… I thought that… What if it happens? ˝ You pulled his head up putting your arm around his neck.

˝I don’t care. I love you and I’ll love that little baby. ˝ His hand traveled to your stomach and you smiled. ˝I’ll love it. ˝He repeated assuring you.

˝Even if it will be a mutant? ˝ Your voice was like a whisper.

˝I love you, don’t you know that? ˝

˝I know, but I’m still scared. ˝ He gently kissed your forehead.

˝Of what? ˝ He traced the patterns with his metal fingers on your bare shoulder waiting for your answer.

˝What if I fail as a mother? ˝ Donny chuckled at your question. ˝That’s not funny, you jerk! ˝ You smacked his chest and he stopped.

˝If anyone’s going to fail, it will be me. ˝

˝Are you trying to make me feel better? If you are, you are failing miserably. ˝ You lay your body on the bed and he did the same facing you.

˝Look, I know that we are not perfect. You are, but I’m a bad guy. Nothing will be easy for our kid, it’s possible that it will also inherit your craziness and that… ˝

˝I’m crazy? ˝ You rolled your eyes, gripping his shoulder

˝I don’t see any other reason why would you stay with me, if you weren’t. ˝

˝I’m not crazy, I just have a weak spot for hopeless cases. ˝ You smiled and he leaned closer kissing you on the lips.

˝We are screwed. ˝ You said breathlessly, looking at the man you love.

˝No we’re not. ˝

˝Seriously Donny, what now? What about Transigen, I can let my… ˝ Your voice was shaking and you started panicking. You were so worried about what would Donald do when he finds out that you forgot about Transigen.

˝Y/N, listen to me, nobody will hurt our little baby. I’ll keep you safe, nobody will find out about you two, alright? ˝

˝What if they do? I don’t want to hurt people anymore. ˝

˝You won’t have to. I’ll keep you safe. ˝ He cupped your cheeks staring in your eyes.

˝But.. ˝

˝No but. Do you trust me? ˝

˝Yes˝ You nodded, moving your body closer to him.

˝I’ll keep you both safe. I promise. ˝ He hugged you, keeping you close until you both fall asleep in each other arms.


	8. Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were sent to bring children from the Transigen to Eden, but they weren’t alone

It’s been five years since your mother died. Your parents were great people, they created Eden with other powerful mutants to give a safe place for mutants to live. Your mother was Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina also known as Magik, she was the sorceress supreme and your father was Remy LeBeau, the Gambit. As your mother died it became your responsibility to take care of Eden. There were no older mutants, they died in the last attack. After the attack, you relocated the Eden in another dimension. 

With the position that you took over as a sorcerer supreme, you had to make safe passages for mutants from all around the world. But at least you weren’t alone, just before your father died seven years ago you met Pamela Douglas, Liana Fisher and Samuel Zachery Guthrie also known as Sundragon, Mortar, and Cannonball. They would take care of everything in Eden, giving you time to meet and help every mutant that comes to settle. Eden wasn’t a special place, heaven or something like that. It was an isolated property with a house four times bigger than Xavier’s school, which you visited two times when you were a kid. There are not many mutants in Eden, the exact number would be 178 people, of which around 70 percent is children and five percent are all across the world searching for survived mutants.

It’s been a year since a new mutant was brought here. The thought that these 178 people were only mutants that were still alive made you angry. You couldn’t search for mutants because there was nobody with tracking mutations, but there was one with telepathy. She was still just a child barely fourteen years old. Her parents were murdered in front of her and if Liana came just a minute later, so would be the girl too.

˝Y/N, are you going to try today? ˝ Liana sat across from you chewing pizza.

˝I don’t know. ˝You shrugged with your shoulders, looking at your plate.

˝You should. ˝Sam said, putting his arm around you.

˝Sammy, the last time when I tried it the whole house was left without the electricity. ˝ You had a few more abilities being a sorcerer you could open the gates to everywhere just as to the world of dead.

˝I know that’s been hard for you. But it… ˝ Sam squeezed your shoulder, smiling at you.

˝But I can’t. ˝ You were playing with your fingers when you heard  Pamela’s voice.

˝She decided to go out without us. ˝ Pamela sat next to you, not caring about your previous conversation.

˝What? ˝ Liana and Sam asked in unison.

˝You can’t go with me anymore, it was dangerous to put mutants to guard the passage. Also, the last time when we went through we lost three of our brothers. I can’t lose you three, I can’t lose anyone else. ˝ You said looking at your friends.

˝Why would you leave now? ˝ Laiana asked, moving her gray strand from here eyes.

˝I was asked to, by my old friend. ˝ You smiled sadly at the memories you shared with said person.

˝Did you… God, you are stupid Y/N/N.. ˝Pamela was saying giving you her death stare.

˝He needs help. ˝

˝He is dead. You can’t trust dead. ˝ Pamela was more familiar with your powers than others because her powers were also as someone would say mystical as yours.

˝You can speak to dead? ˝  The blond man asked and you slowly nodded avoiding his gaze.

˝You lied? ˝Liana asked, leaning closer to you.

˝If I’ve told you what I was doing you would tell me I’m crazy. I succeeded in opening the gates to the world of the dead, but everything went wrong when I asked my mother to come back. ˝

˝Can you bring them back? That’s amazing… ˝

˝No! ˝ You interrupted Sam. ˝There is no place for the dead among the living. ˝ You stood up when Pamela grabbed your hand.

¨Who was it? ˝

You swallowed the lump in your truth. ˝Charles Xavier. ˝

˝God, no. ˝ Pamela couldn’t control her tears. She spent some time at his school and she connected with him. She falls to her knees and you knelt beside her. ˝I’ll go, for him. ˝She said through her tears and you hugged her whispering. ˝Alright. ˝

Pamela, Sam and you went through the passage you created. The air was thick and dusty and Pamela starts sneezing.

˝When will they be here? ˝ Pamela asked, sitting on the dirt.

˝Two hours. ˝ You said sitting next to her. Traveling through dimensions was tricky, so you always tend to come earlier.

˝So now we wait? ˝

˝Yes Sam, now we wait. ˝

And you did wait for two hours when you heard a van approaching. The car door opened and a girl around eleven years old stepped out from the driver’s seat. She looked angry because Pamela, Sam and you were standing in the middle of the road blocking her way. Silver blades were slowly moving from between her knuckles and you spoke coming closer.

˝Laura, I’m here to help you. ˝ You stepped a little closer and she was still hostile.

˝You’re lying! ˝

˝Charles sent me. ˝

Her face softened a little and just a second later the anger came back. Two more kids stepped out and you didn’t pay attention to them knowing that they will listen to Laura.

˝Your father knows I’m here. ˝

˝They are dead! ˝ She ran at you and you quickly pulled her hand behind her back holding her tightly. The kids were ready to attack. The sword on your hip glowed a little and the kids stayed back. You let go of Laura kneeling in front of her.

˝Laura. I’m like you. We… ˝ You gestured towards your friends. ˝We are like you. Charles and Logan sent me here. I know that they are dead. I speak with the dead. ˝

˝You’re lying. ˝ One boy said and then Pamela created a little energy ball sending it into the air.

˝We were sent here to take you all to Eden. ˝

Laura smiled at your words. She was so exhausted and her friends too. She just wanted to be safe with her friends. With the movements of your fingers the yellow light appeared and in the circle, you could see Eden. Kids came from the van, but they weren’t alone.

˝We have company˝ Pamela said, looking at the blond haired man. You moved your eyes towards him and you took a deep breath.

˝Did he kill.. ˝Pamela started saying and Laura nodded. Pamela got mad and she walked past you, grabbing your sword and coming closer to the man. She didn’t want to use her powers so that she wouldn’t hurt kids because she was really powerful and sometimes her powers were too much to handle. Just as he was ready to cut his head off you apart from another passage grabbing the blade with your bare hand. You know that it wouldn’t hurt you it was the Soulsword and you rarely used him, but after your mother passed away you inherit it and you never left Eden without it. The man was shocked, but he couldn’t say anything because they taped his mouth.

˝Pam, take the kids. ˝ Pamela did as you said and she and kids except Laura left. Sam came closer to you with Laura.

˝Who is he? ˝ You asked the kid.

˝He tortured us. ˝

You moved the tape from his mouth, studying his face.

˝Why would you do that? ˝ You asked, putting your sword back in the covers.

˝It’s my job. ˝ His accent was thick and he stared at you.

˝No, it’s not. ˝You stated, turning to Lura. ˝Sweety, go, your friends are waiting for you. ˝

˝Thank you. ˝She said quietly hugging you. You hugged her back and she quickly left to Eden.

˝You are lying. You enjoyed it. ˝

He scoffed at your statement.

˝We should teach him a lesson. ˝Sam spoke from behind you.

˝Are you really gonna  listen to your boyfriend? ˝ He rolled his eyes trying to remove the restraints.

˝No, Sammy I have a better idea. ˝ You smirked at the man pushing him through the passage with you and Sam.

* * *

˝So, Donald Pierce, you said? Never heard really. ˝ You leaned in your chair looking at the man in front of you. He wasn’t restrained you weren’t afraid of him. You were both sitting on the balcony that leads to the library. The sun was shining and you smiled seeing Laura and her friends playing in the grass. You stood from the chair approaching him. You gently moved your fingers to his forehead, removing the gauze from his wound.

˝It looks good. I’ll remove the stitches in three days. ˝ You said, tossing the gauze and sitting back in front of him.

˝Why am I here? ˝ You stayed silent, staring at the sky. ˝I’ve been here a week and this is the first time that you are talking to me. ˝

You quickly glanced at him. ˝I’m sorry if that doesn’t make you feel spacial Mr. pierce, but you weren’t my priority at the time. ˝ You simply said refilling your glass of water.

˝And now I am? ˝

˝Yes. I took care of the kids, making sure that they settle fine and now I’m here for you. ˝

˝Why am I here? ˝He asked again and you smiled.

˝Would you rather be dead ‘cause I can arrange that. ˝ You smiled again not breaking the eyes contact.

˝I’m just going to stay here? ˝ He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and he broke the eye contact.

˝There are two options staying here or going to the world of the dead. Your choice. ˝

˝I can’t be here. ˝

˝That’s your choice Sweety. Be sure that it’s what you want. ˝ You smirked at him taking a sip of water.

˝What are you? ˝ He asked, moving closer to the table.

˝A human, like you. ˝ You weren’t looking at him, but you could feel his eyes on you. He was a good looking man, but a monster and you hated monsters, but you liked playing games with them.

˝I’ve never seen someone as powerful like you. ˝

˝Well, probably one of your friends killed them. ˝ You took out your phone, checking your texts. There were some from Laura, so you replayed. She asked you to come to their sleepover and you accepted with a smile on your face.

˝It’s just a job you know. ˝

˝But it’s not Mr. Pierce, it.. ˝

˝Donald. Please just Donald˝ His blond hair was messy and he kept going through it with his metal fingers.

˝Sorry, but I don’t like that name. I mean your parents probably hated you. ˝ He laughed gently and it was the first time you saw something different on his face, something brighter. ˝Who names their kid Donald, it’s like they are sentencing you to the life without friends. ˝

˝Very funny. ˝

˝So, Donny. When did you decide to start killing my people? ˝ You said, your smile quickly turned into the serious face as you asked him that.

˝I didn’t decide to kill them. It’s complicated. ˝

˝Why the arm. The newest fashion? ˝ You teased.

˝I lost my hand so I created another, better one. ˝ He moved his fingers staring at his arm. ˝Now can you tell me about yourself? ˝

˝Sure. I’m a mutant. I don’t want to go to the details 'cause you’re already judging. ˝You stand up from your chair heading inside. Pierce followed you and grab your forearm.

˝Could you stop treating me like a monster? ˝

You turned around to face him and you glanced at the place he was holding you. He quickly let you go and you stood in silence until he spoke. ˝It was a job. I killed your people, I tortured them, but I didn’t enjoy it. I tried not to care, turning them into the possession. Trying to see them as an object. ˝

˝Are you think that you are helping yourself? ˝ You furrowed your brows, taking a step closer to him.

˝No, I just wanted to be honest. There is no way out from here. ˝

You heard his words and you decided to answer his questions from earlier.

˝My name is Y/N LeBeau. My mother was Magik and my father was Gambit. This place is in another dimension where I put it. And there is no way out. ˝

˝What is your mutation? ˝

˝It’s complicated. ˝ You sat down on the sofa.

˝Why didn’t you get cut with that sword? ˝

˝It’s a Soulsword. It’s in the position of the ruler of Limbo that would be me, it’s powerful and it makes me even more powerful than I am, it would never hurt me. To answer your next question, no, it can’t make powerful somebody else than me. The only ruler of Limbo can control it in anybody else’s arms it’s just an ordinary sword. ˝ You explain to him and he listened carefully. Sitting in front of you.

˝What is that Limbo? ˝

˝It’s a magical dimension, where demons live. ˝

˝How can any mutant be that powerful? If you wanted, you could release them on the earth. That’s fascinating. ˝ He asked curiously not taking his eyes off you. For the first time during your conversation, he felt comfortable and relaxed.

˝Not really, can you imagine all the demons coming here. You guys wouldn’t stand a chance.˝ You smiled slightly leaning your body in the sofa.

˝They wouldn’t hurt you. ˝

˝I’m their ruler, Donny. ˝ You smirked at the blue eyed man and you could swear he blushed.

He cleared his throat, looking at the ground.

˝I’ll never leave from here? ˝

˝I’m sorry Donny, but no. This is not a bad place. ˝ You put your elbows on your knees glancing at him. You could see that he was distressed.

˝You don’t understand. Here are mutants. ˝

˝That’s the point of this place˝ You chuckled, looking at the shadow behind him.

˝They will.. ˝

˝Laura! You can’t be here. ˝ You said, standing up and Donald stood next to you. Laura’s knuckles were bleeding and the rage on her face was showing.

˝He killed them! ˝ Laura was ready to attack when you spoke.

˝Why are you in Eden, Laura? ˝

˝What? ˝ Girl was confused and you came closer to her.

˝Why are you in Eden? Did you come here to be safe with your friends? ˝ The girl nodded and you knelt in front of her. She pulled the blades back in and you smiled, holding here little hands in yours. ˝I know that he hurt you, but he is not a monster, monsters are not real, they can’t be killed. He is just a human. He made mistakes, he took away the people you love, but he will never hurt you again. Do you trust me? ˝

Laura nodded, quickly running away from the library.

˝You could’ve let her do it. ˝

˝No I couldn't˝ You said leaving him behind.

* * *

It’s been eight months. Donald Pierce was still alive, he was always accompanied by your friend Jim, who could make his own clones. Every day would start the same. After you would check everything on the property, you would head to the balcony, where you would have breakfast with Donald. He was a bad man, but he was highly intelligent and you liked that about him. You two could talk about technology for hours.

˝How did the upgrade go? ˝ You asked, taking a bite of pancake.

˝Better than I expected. ˝Donald laid his metal hand on the table closing his fist. You reached for his hand observing it.

˝It looks good, but still, it doesn’t change anything. ˝

˝What do you mean? ˝ You placed your fingers on the cold metal gently tracing patterns.

˝You will never be able to feel with it. ˝

˝I can feel. ˝ He stated and you pulled your hand back.

˝What? Why didn’t you tell me? ˝

˝Because I liked the way your fingers were grazing my arm. If I’ve told you, you would never touch me. ˝ He lowered his head, avoiding your gaze.

˝What? ˝ Your voice was soft and your cheeks were a shade darker.

˝I.. I shouldn’t have said that. ˝ Donald got up from his chair heading towards the door. Just as he reached the doorknob you placed your palm on his shoulder. He turned around surprised that you were standing there. You let your hand go lower to his wrist intertwining your fingers with his.

˝Is this wrong? ˝You asked, thinking about the whole situation. You start falling for him after your first honest conversation.

˝I don’t think I’m the one who should answer that. ˝ He placed his metal arm on your cheek brushing your lips with his thumb. ˝But it feels right. ˝

He leaned closer, but not all the way in. He waited for you to close the distance, giving you the opportunity to walk away, but you didn’t. You closed the distance kissing him slowly on the lips. You had to admit to yourself that the kiss wasn’t like what you thought it would be, but it did feel unreal. Donald was first to pull away, leaning his forehead against yours.

˝This is messed up. ˝ You whispered, still catching your breath.

˝I’m sorry. ˝ His lips brushed over yours while he was trying to decide his next step. ˝It would be wrong to do this. ˝

˝I know, but… ˝

˝Baby, no but. You can’t be with me, not here. ˝ He holds your waist as you start to pull away from him.

˝Not here? God, is this your way out? Trying to fuck me so that I would let you go. ˝ You wanted to move away, but his grip tightened.

˝No, listen to me. Why would I ever want to go back? Here, I have something that I never had, someone that understands and listens to me and tell me if I’m wrong, someone that loves me. ¨

You looked down at his words. ˝I don’t want anything to happen between us 'cause my past. I’m a monster, nothing else. ˝

˝Monster? You are not a monster, you are just a human that made bad decisions in the past. Where would we get if we keep cringing for our past? ˝

You cupped his cheek with your palm bringing his face lower so that you could kiss him.

˝So.. ˝

˝What? ˝ You were just an inch away from his lips.

˝You really want to be with me. You could move aside the things that I’ve done? ˝

˝No, I’ll never put them aside, but I did accept them. They made you who you are today. I know it’s been just a little over a half a year, but I don’t longer see you as the person you were before. ˝

˝How do you see me? ˝

˝I see you as the part of my future. ˝ You said closing the distance.

You both were different from the start, born in different worlds that couldn’t find the middle ground. You were taught to be good, to help your kind and he was taught to kill them. Who could ever think that that kind of hatred would ever turn into love?


	9. Who we were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a powerful mutant that had to leave everything behind.

It’s been so long since you could just stop for a second and breath in the fresh air. Your life has become a constant nightmare with no hope of waking up. Just a few years ago you buried your family, your friends, pieces of you that you’ll never forget. Still, you were here alive, partially alive with your thoughts full of grief and with your body full of drugs. Sedatives and everything that could keep you from waking up. Nobody did it to you to get revenge, the survivors of your family did that to save you. A friend who let the world to think that he destroyed hundredths of lives, but it was you. Now when you were spending time only inside your brain you loved to go back to the memories when you were happy, when you had your best friend who was probably dead or didn’t even care where were you for so many years.

_˝So… ˝You started nervously tugging the hem of your shirt._

_˝I was wondering if you would like to come to my place tonight. ˝ Donald asked impetuously waiting for your answer. Your brow furrows and your smile faded._

_˝Oh.. yeah, like usual. ˝ Your fingers still didn’t let go of your shirt and you avoided his eyes. After almost ten years of knowing each other, you really thought that he will ask you to go on a date with him._

_˝No.. I thought.. ˝He scratched the back of his neck, searching for the right words. You were his best friend and he didn’t want to lose you because he was too selfish wanting you to be more than a friend to him. ˝… something like a date. ˝_

_˝What? ˝ Your voice was a little harsh, you were surprised and you weren’t really sure what was happening in the moment. ˝_

_˝Y/N/N, look, don’t worry, let’s just forget… ˝ his fingers were repeatedly going through his hair and you could see on his face that he was afraid._

_˝Yes. ˝ Stepping closer to him you placed your palm over his other hand that was playing with his keys._

_˝So, okay then, we’ll just be fr.. ˝_

_˝No, Yes to the date. ˝ You let go of his hand, realizing that you were holding it for too long._

_˝Really, you.. really? ˝_

_˝Yeah, don’t make it weird. I thought about it, but if anything goes bad, we.. ˝_

_˝We stay friends. ˝He finally smiled with relief_

_˝Pinky swear. ˝You placed your finger in front of him._

_˝Pinky swear. ˝ You weren’t kids anymore, but things never change._

_˝See you tonight. ˝You said, walking to your front door._

_˝See ya. ˝_

_For the first time ever you get nervous about going to his house. It sounded ridiculous you have known him for so long and now you were in front of his door with your palms sweating and the lump in your throat, you weren’t kids anymore, but still you felt like it. You had your dark blue sweatpants on, they were a part of your pj’s and a black tank top with your leather jacket. You wanted this date to be casual as usual. Your house was just a few houses down the road. It wasn’t unusual of showing at each other houses in just pj’s. You were about to knock when the door opened. Donald was wearing black sweatpants and a white t-shirt, obviously, he had the same idea as you did._

_“Were you even going to knock?” Donald asked with his thick accent. It still surprises you that after so many years he still had an accent, honestly you were glad, but it was still confusing._

_“What? Me? Yeah… just got here.” You shrugged it off little more dramatic than socially._

_“So, you weren’t standing here for the last five minutes, maybe even more?” He leaned on the frame of the door, smirking at you._

_“Screw you, Donald” You joked, using his name what you never did. You would always call him by the silly nicknames. You walked in and he turned on his feet after closing the door. He already prepared your usual place on the couch with a few blankets and some junk food._

_“Pizza will be here in five.” You took your jacket off, placing it on the hanger._

_Nervously walking to the couch. You sat down and you could feel his eyes on you._

_“What’s wrong with you, man?” You turned your face towards him, but he didn’t have time to respond causes the bell rang. He grabbed the money from the counter going to the door. He was back with the pizza, he placed it in front of you opening the box. He walked to the DVDs searching for a movie. It took him longer than you thought._

_“Why are you acting so weird?” You asked being hypocrite ‘cause you were also weird._

_“I’m not. ” he placed himself next to you, taking a slice and snuggling closer to you. The movie started and you turned your face to face him._

_“I see that we are both confused and strange. We should just get over with this.” You didn’t give him time to process what you said leaning into his face. He closed the space between you and you smiled into the kiss. The kiss was so sweet and gentle. You pulled away, lowering your head on his chest._

_“We good, or we go back?” You asked hopefully he won’t let you go. You felt   kiss on your head and heard him saying. “We are definitely good.” You smiled and he sneaked his hands around you, pulling you back on the couch so that you both were lying down watching Star Wars._

_Going back from his morning run alone, he ran past your house, but he stopped when an unknown car stopped in your driveway. He looked at the car until the door opened. A man with red glasses came out and he helped an older bald man to get him in the wheelchair. He thought that you probably had a guest that is the reason why you didn’t go on the run with him._

_He ran back home taking a quick shower, his phone was vibrating on the bed where he threw it, but when he came out from the bathroom it already stopped. He was nervous about today. He decided to make you lunch and asked you to move in with him. You lived with your parents in your family house, you would always tell him that it’s too small. He lived alone, his parents died a long time ago. You remember that day, he was broken. You stayed with him for weeks not going home. He would cry in your arms and you would hold him all night kissing his head. You loved him from the start and he loved you._

_It was already one pm and you still weren’t there. You were late for half an hour. He grabbed his phone and went outside to your house. The car from earlier was gone and his stomach twisted. He knew something was wrong. He walked into your house and everything was gone. He looked around and he saw somebody’s foot. He came closer round the corner and there was your mother lying on the ground with her body half missing. Her body what was left of it was covered with some kind of substance, like a dust._ _He took a better look around and it was all on the ground, small particles in different colors like everything turned into the dust. He ran to your bedroom calling your name and nobody answered. There was blood on the broken mirror and his heart skipped a beat. He broke down to his knees. He couldn’t find any reason that you would be alright. The packed bag was placed at the foot of the bed and he wanted to scream. He took his phone out wanting to call you when he noticed that there was a voicemail from you. He played the voicemail and it felt like he was drowning_

_“Donny, they will come for me…. they searched for me for so long and….” Your voice was cracking and he knew that you were terrified and he wasn’t there to help you. “They’ll kill me. I’m so sorry baby. Forgive me…..I wished that we could’ve been happy. I love you, baby…. don’t forget….˝ The sound was breaking ˝….. fuck… fuck… I love you.”_

_The message end and he was clenching his fist around the bed sheet, trying not to cry, but he couldn’t hold it in. If he just stopped by your house after his run when those came for you. He should have been there for you. He failed you._

* * *

 

˝Y/N! ˝ The voice was breaking the illusion of your dream. It was forcing you to wake up, but you couldn’t. You couldn’t let yourself that. You were a monster, there was a good reason why you weren’t awake.

˝Y/N! ˝

˝Logan, Logan, she is not going to wake up! ˝ Charles said to his friend who was in a hurry.

˝We have to leave Charles, they found us. ˝ Logan placed Charles in the wheelchair and he put your limp body in Charles’s arms.

˝Logan, the girl. Don’t go. We gotta go back to the girl. ˝ Charles pleads as he holds your body close to him.

˝No! ˝ Logan quickly brought you both to the limo, placing you first in and then Charles, but it was too late.

˝Logan, we mustn’t forget about Laura. ˝

˝She’s not our problem. ˝ Logan said, closing the door of the limo. As he saw cars coming his way. ˝Fuck. ˝

He was trying to drive away, but the cars surrounded him and there was no way out. Your body was lying next to Charles legs behind driver’s seat. As Logan stopped driving Pierce came to the limo leaning on the window. He looked in, seeing Charles brought memories, bad ones to him.

˝Charles Xavier, the man that I searched for so long.˝

˝Where is Caliban? ˝ Logan asked and Pierce glanced at him.

˝I left him in the same ditch he was gonna leave me. ˝ The blond said, turning his eyes back to the Xavier. ˝Where is the girl? ˝

˝What girl? ˝Logan asked, getting out of the car. Getting out a few men attacked him, pulling him to the ground.

You could hear the whispers in your head, you also thought that you actually heard Donny’s voice, but it wasn’t, you were going crazy. You missed so much time. Logan hasn’t given you your dose so you were more conscious than before.

˝Y/N? ˝ Charles’s voice brought you back and your body felt so tired. You couldn’t move you lazily opened your eyes, seeing Charles in the car. _What was going on?_

˝Wh… W… ˝ Your throat was dry and it hurt to talk.

˝Stay quiet˝ After hearing Charles voice somebody came in the driver’s seat driving fast and just a minute after a small girl falls inside from the car roof.

˝Where.. re we.. goi..? ˝

˝She is awake? ˝Logan asked, surprised. He drove fast and you could hear the train coming. A girl was trying to cover yours and Charles body from the bullets.

˝Where’s Cal… ˝ Your voice was barely a whisper.

˝Pierce has him. ˝

Pierce? Your Pierce? Was that really his voice?

Logan drove away just a second before the train came.

˝Stop the car! ˝

˝Y/N, we have to leave. ˝ Logan said and he hasn’t stopped.

˝Now! ˝At your words he stopped the car and you turned to Charles, who already knew what you’re gonna ask. And he had the answers from Logan’s head.

˝Yes. ˝He simply said and you struggle to get out from the car, you had to see it with your own eyes. Stepping out you turned around where the train was still going and you saw him standing there. He stepped closer, you could see him saying your name. He had a hopeful smile on his face, but it disappeared as you screamed from your lungs. ˝Murderer! ˝ You fall to your knees the pain in your chest was so strong that your heart struggled to beat. You felt somebody’s arms pulling you from the ground as your eyes didn’t leave Donny’s. The man you loved, the boy with whom you have grown turned against those who saved you, to stand with people that searched for you for years. You left from him to keep him safe that he could stay alive and that he could be happy and now….. he’ll be the one who will haunt you until the day you die.

* * *

* * *

 

_You were woken up by screams. As you opened your eyes you were met with the bright light that was coming from your window. You took a deep breath wiping the sweat from your forehead with the back of your hand. Sitting up on your bed you leaned your head on the wall._

_˝Will it ever stop? ˝ You asked quietly, knowing that nobody will ever answer your question. You almost fell from your bed as you heard another scream. Your throat was dry, but it wasn’t you that was screaming or were you? You could feel the presence in the room, but couldn’t see anyone. Putting your feet on the soft carpet you knelt on the floor, bending down to look under the bed. This time you screamed and fall back hitting your head into the mirror, leaving drops of blood on it. Just for a second, you were sure that you saw something moving, but there was nothing. Placing your palms on the ground you took a deep breath, trying to calm your heart. You heard loud footsteps coming closer, but they just stopped. Nobody came into your room and nobody left._

_˝Is anybody there? ˝ You came closer to the door, hesitantly putting your hand on the doorknob. Turning the doorknob you opened the door to be met with the white wall of the hallway. There was nobody, but there was some kind of dust in front of your door. A pile of dust._

_˝That’s weird. ˝You said quietly heading downstairs._

_˝Mom? ˝ You were sure that your mother should be home, but nobody answered.  
_

_˝I’m in here. ˝You exhaled hearing her voice. You could feel your heart beating normally again. You walked in the room._

_˝There was some kind…. ˝ Your voice got caught up in your throat as your mother stood in the middle of the room not moving._

_˝Y/N… ˝ You didn’t know what was wrong, you turned to the side, you jumped back seeing your reflexion. Your eyes were completely dark and lips parted. The words stayed unspoken as she started turning into the dust._

_˝Nooo!! ˝ The woman that raised you was now partly a pile of dust._

_˝Please, please stop it….I can’t.. ˝_

_You ignored your problems for too long, knowing what was coming for you, but you stayed at the same place.  
_

_You ran to your room throwing your clothes into the bag. Your eyes drifted to the bottle of pills and you took it and sat on the floor next to the bed. You knew what they will do to you when they finally find you._

_˝Don’t do it Y/N. ˝ You heard the voice in your head of the man who offered your help years ago.  
_

_Your things were turning into dust, small particles that made it harder to breathe._

_˝I killed them… ˝ You knew that Charles was close._

_˝We are coming just focus on something positive. ˝_

_You did as he told you, staring at the picture of you and Donald that was taken a while ago, just before you started dating. You never knew why, but when he was around you, you didn’t feel like you were losing your mind. After some time you were brought back from your thoughts by the sound of your front doors. You grabbed your phone and you called Donald knowing that this would be the last time you’ll speak to him._

_˝Donny, please pick up. ˝You cried as his phone continues to ring. You heard a beep from his voicemail and you could barely speak, your throat was dry and your lips were trembling._

_“Donny, they will come for me…. they searched for me for so long and….” You got up from the floor, running down your stairs to face with Charles Xavier and Scott Summers. You nodded to Scott to give you injection as you continued your message. “They’ll kill me. I’m so sorry baby. Forgive me….. I wished that we could’ve been happy. I love you, baby…. don’t forget…. ˝ Scott injected the substance into your vein and it hit you immediately, your mind was drifting away ˝….. fuck… fuck… I love you.”_

* * *

Small drops of sweat run down your forehead while your body was shaking in sleep. Everything felt like a dream to you from the moment Charles came for you to the moment you saw Donald again. Your mind was playing games with you, it made you do things that you regretted. You lost everything your family and the man you loved. Your life was empty, now you couldn’t even sleep longer than two hours.

˝Y/N? ˝ hearing Logan’s voice you slightly opened your eyes. ˝You know that man, Pierce? ˝ you sat up realizing that you were lying on a bed, you didn’t notice that you were being carried.

˝I need my pills, please. ˝

˝There’s no more. ˝ Charles said. ˝Ther are only my injections, but you are too powerful for them. They won’t work for you anymore. ˝

˝Y/N, you didn’t answer. ˝

˝I don’t know who he is. I know who he was, now he is just a shadow of my past. Nothing more. ˝

˝Did you love him? ˝ Charles asked and Laura lay next to you.

˝I never stopped loving him, but the man I saw, he wasn’t one that I loved. Donny would never do something like this. ˝

˝But he has. He is hunting us down. ˝ Logan stepped closer.

˝He is not hunting me, I’ve become prey when I have been just a kid. ˝ Logan shrugged his shoulders, he hoped that your love for Pierce won’t get you killed.

˝They are here. ˝ You said, standing up, your mind was screaming. You could feel that they were getting closer with every second that passed by. ˝Caliban is with them. I have to help him. ˝ At the moment you realized that they took your friend with them you ran away from the hotel room and Logan ran after you. Caliban used to be your enemy, he was the one who gave your address to the people who wanted to take you, but he became a friend and it was your duty to help him. Turning the corner five heavily armed men stood in front of you. Your brain stopped for a moment as the image of your parents flashed in front of your eyes and before you could blink you felt pain in your abdomen. Warm blood started soaking into your shirt as you tried to breathe. You lost the control over your brain and you could see the man falling on the ground. Your head hurts and you couldn’t stop yourself. There were so many voices inside your head and the only thing you wanted was silence. Man on the ground was screaming as their bodies were falling apart, as the particles of their flesh moved further away from each other. The whole hotel was shaking and the walls start to disappear.

˝Y/N! ˝Logan was standing in front of you, his face was skinless and you saw his muscles.

˝Do it! ˝ You yelled and he did. He stabbed you. He didn’t hesitate, not this time. He knew the outcome. You were on your knees as the voices disappeared. He grabbed your arms trying to pull you on your feet.

˝Thank you. ˝You whispered, moving his hands away from you. ˝They need you. Go, Logan! ˝ You pressed the wounds on your abdomen as he reached for you again. ˝Go! ˝

˝Y/N, I can save you. ˝

˝No. Don’t make me force you to leave, please. Protect Laura, she needs a father. ˝ Your back hit the ground and he placed his hands on you.

˝Leave without me. ˝You ordered him in his mind and he obeyed, leaving you to bleed out not understanding what he was doing.

* * *

_Quiet humming woke you up with a smile on your face. You stretched your tired limbs turning around to face the blond man who was sitting with his head on the wall. You reached with your hand towards him and you moved your head on his thigh. He immediately tangled his hand in your hair._

_˝Why are you so happy? ˝_

_˝Isn’t it obvious? ˝Donald asked, moving strands of your hair away from your face._

_˝Not really. ˝ You lifted your body from him and you sat on his waist, straddling him._

_˝I’m looking at the reason for my happiness. ˝ He brought your chin closer to him with his thumb and he closed the distance between you two. His hands gripped your shirt, pulling you closer to him. You pulled away pressing your forehead on his, your noses were touching and his smile grows wider. You whimper as his cold hands found their way inside your shirt._

_˝Sorry, I… ˝_

_˝No. ˝You said as he was pulling his hands away. You grabbed his hands, placing them back on your body. In one swift move, he moved you both to lay on the bed. You were lying underneath him and he just stayed like that for a moment. You were gazing into each other’s eyes with love and adoration. Words weren’t needed in that moment. You smiled wildly, moving your hand behind his neck._

_˝How did I get so lucky? ˝ You asked before pulling him in for a kiss._

* * *

˝Boss we found someone. ˝ Pierce heard the voice in his earpiece and he hoped that it was you. He glanced at Caliban with a smile which faded as he saw the look on Caliban’s face.

˝Nobody can run away from death, not even the most powerful being on the planet. ˝Caliban looked at the ground. Pierce swallowed the lump in his throat and he turned back to the computer.

˝Who did you find? ˝He was sitting on the edge waiting for the answer.

˝A woman, she is stabbed and shot. She won’t make it. ˝

˝Bring her in! ˝Pierce walked out the van, running in the hotel. There were people lying on the ground, but he didn’t stop. His heart clenched in his chest at the sight of you while one of his men carried you. He took you in his arms, instructing his people what to do.

Your body was cold and your clothes were soaked with your blood, he could barely feel your heart beats as he carried you to the van. ˝Hold on baby, please. ˝ Opening the van he placed you on the ground. The Cagge was holding pressure on your wound while Pierce shuffled through the drawers, stopping when he finally found what he was searching for. He grabbed the bottle with green liquid and the syringe, he quickly filled it and he injected the liquid into your vein. Your eyes snapped open and just a moment after they close.

* * *

You were slowly waking up. There was something heavy on your chest. Opening your eyes you saw that Donald’s head was there and his hand was placed on your lower abdomen. You moved your hands to his blond hair. He hummed in response still sleeping. You couldn’t remember when you felt this relaxed and safe, it only happened in some of your dreams, which meant that this couldn’t be anything else. He moved his head from your chest prompting on his elbow. He looked in your eyes and you traced his scruffy jaw with your index finger.

˝You need to sleep. ˝His voice was hoarse and you guided his face to yours. You kissed him slowly and he moved his right hand in your hair. He traced your lower lip with his tongue and you almost parted your lips, when the realization hit you. The arm that was in your hair, it wasn’t his. You moved your head back, pushing him away from you. Hugging your knees to your chest.

˝Baby, what did I do wrong? ˝ He was hurt, he desperately waited for an answer, but you stayed silent. You took your time to observe him. His blond hair was messier and longer than you remember, there were bags under his eyes and those blue clear eyes were replaced with bloodshot eyes that were staring at you. It wasn’t a dream, he was in front of you.

You kept staring at him and his eyes got wide when he realized your next move. You pulled the IV from your arm and you jumped from the bed, not looking at your surroundings you run towards the door.

˝Y/N, baby, don’t! ˝ You opened the door and stepped outside. Your bare feet came into the contact with something cold. Stopping for a moment you finally look around yourself. There was nothing, only kilometers of snow in every direction. You felt Donald’s presence behind you.

˝What is this? ˝ You barely stood on your feet, you were a few meters away from the cabin from where you ran out.

˝New home, if you are willing to stay. ˝He came closer, you could feel the heat radiating from his body. While your body was shaking slightly from the low temperature.

˝What do you mean? ˝ He placed his hand around your wrist turning you around to face him.

˝There is nobody else here, just you and I. Just like it was before. ˝ He stepped closer and you didn’t move away.

˝I’m dangerous Donny. You should’ve left me to die. ˝

˝I would never do that. I couldn’t lose you again. ˝ His thumb gently moved over your cheekbone.

˝But we are not who we were. ˝

˝I know, but will you at least give me a chance to show you that I still love you the same? ˝ He leaned closer, your noses were touching and you smiled at him, but the smile faded quickly.

˝I have to help Logan. ˝ You were ready to pull back, but he held his hand on your face.

˝I took care of that. ˝ Donald said with a smile.

˝What!? ˝ Your eyes were wide and you were ready to slap him.

˝Not like that, I made a deal with Caliban. Information about you for their freedom. ˝

˝You did that for me? ˝ You sneaked your hands around his waist.

˝I would do anything for you, baby, I love you. ˝

 

 

 


	10. The final act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald and you had an argument and Donald is blaming himself.

It’s been two weeks and four days since you left in the middle of the night. It’s been an impulsive decision, but now you think it was a smart choice. He brought you to the edge, every day a little further and you were willing to jump for him over it, but you couldn’t. Your mind stopped your heart from that decision. You love him, you still wait for him to knock on your door, but you know that he won’t. 

He will never be able to find you. He was always so caring about you, he knew that you were a mutant and he never hurt you. He never tried to force you to talk to me about your mutation. He put it aside. You were a part of his personal life and not his job. But for a busy man, there’s no line between job and personal life. He could never understand what you mean saying that to him. Donald would come home, leaving technical sketches lying around, he would try to move them away when you were there, but he wouldn’t always succeed. You would find him asleep on the couch after you got back from work and there would be files on your coffee table. Files that made you sick. There were about children about what they did to them and that’s why you left, but before leaving, you confronted with him.

* * *

 

_˝ Donny, you home? ˝ You asked locking the door behind you. From the distance, you could see his feet sticking from the couch and you smiled. You removed your shoes and quietly you went to your bedroom. After a quick shower and putting one of his shirt to cover your body and your black shorts, you went to the living room. You stood next to the couch where his head was and you leaned in kissing him. You were surprised when he kissed you back and he quickly pulled you on the couch on top of him with his metal hand. He tangled his fingers in your hair and he gazed into your eyes smiling at you. You moved your fingers to his scruffy chin and you kissed his jaw. You trailed kisses all the way to his mouth, but you didn’t kiss him on the lips, you waited for him to make a move and he surely did. His right hand sneaked inside your shirt and you flinched at the cold contact. His hand slowly went further to your shoulder blades and he pulled you in for a kiss. He turned you both around so that he could be on top of you._

_˝You are blushing? ˝ He said, kissing your neck while your hands traveled to his thick hair._

_˝I’m not. ˝_

_He started sucking the skin on your neck and you turned your head slightly to give him better access to your exposed skin. But just as you moved your head your eyes landed on the pictures on the coffee table. You feel the knot in your stomach and you quickly pushed him away. As you stood up you took the picture in your hand. It was disturbing. A kid, maybe three years old was cut open. His whole body was full of blood, you couldn’t stop staring at it._

_˝This is what you do? ˝_

_Donald quickly snatched the picture from your fingers and he placed all the pictures in the corner of the table._

_˝It’s just a job. ˝He said and his voice got deeper._

_˝Just a job? Jesus, Donny, they are kids! What’s wrong with you? ˝ He tried to come closer to you, but you moved away. Every time he would take a step forward you would take a step back._

_˝Baby, just calm down. It’s nothing they are nothing, they can be easily replaced. ˝_

_˝Nothing? They are human beings! ˝ Your voice was cracking and the sudden coldness settled in your heart. You couldn’t realize how you couldn’t see it before. He obviously couldn’t love anyone._

_˝They are not human, they are mutants. ˝ His words stung, as the salt on your freshly cut wound. He cursed himself for saying that._

_˝Mutants don’t worth like others? So what’s my price Donny? Are you going to replace me when I do something wrong? ˝ You couldn’t hold the tears that were falling down grazing your lips._

_˝Baby, I would.. I didn’t think like that. ˝_

_˝And what did you think? ˝ You crossed your arms in front your chest waiting for his answer._

_˝They are not like you. They are just… ˝_

_˝They are children Donny…. I can’t do this. ˝ You walked into your shared bedroom and you slammed the door behind you. You laid down on the bed. You couldn’t stop crying. After a few hours, you heard him walking to the bedroom. He laid down beside you, slowly moving his hand to your waist. You didn’t stop him, you let him have contact with you for the last time before you leave._

* * *

 

Donald found you. He knew where you were, but he was too afraid of approaching you. He didn’t want to be pushed away again. So, he would watch you from afar, but not in a creepy way. He just wanted to make sure that you were alright. Deep down, he knew that you’ll never be because you felt betrayed. After you left, he stopped bringing anything from Transigen home. He wouldn’t even fix his hand at home, but that was easy for him ‘cause he rarely came home. He smiled when he saw you walking down the street, but his smile disappeared when he saw the bags under your eyes and your whole posture changed. The break up did the same thing to him, so he decided to give you a choice. He wrote you a letter:

 _Y/N/N, Baby I know that nothing will ever be as it was. I’m truly sorry for everything I said that day. Those words are still haunting me, every day is getting harder to sleep without you. You’ve made the right choice by leaving, it wasn’t fair for you to stay with a man like me. I know that you probably think that I’m heartless, but in my line of work you can only survive without attachment, but you are not the part of my job, you are a part of my life. I know that you’ll never understand how I can treat those kids in the way I do, but I have to. I can’t turn my back to the things I’ve accomplished there, but also I can’t turn my back to you. I love you. These past weeks I occupied myself with work so that I wouldn’t notice your absence, but I did. These three weeks seem like an eternity without you. Your scent has already disappeared and I’m trying to assure my heart that it doesn’t matter, but it does. I wish that we met before when we would have a chance to be happy._ I’m hoping that after you read this letter, you’ll come back.  Also, I’m hoping that you won’t ‘cause I want you to be happy, you deserve someone better than me. Whatever you chose I want you to know that I’ll never stop loving you, I’ll always be there for you.

With love, Donny


	11. Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad day at work Pierce comes home to you
> 
> Warning: Smut

You were reading on the couch when you heard a knock on your door. Your smile grows wider knowing who was knocking. Practically, you ran to the door, opening it.

˝Hey˝

˝Hey, that would be 25 dollars. ˝ The delivery guy smiled at you, handing you your order. Large pizza with extra cheese. You grabbed the money from the counter handing it to the delivery guy. In the same moment when he left, you grabbed the box and you jumped on the couch. You had a day off from work. You were already on your second slice when you heard the door open. You could already tell that he wasn’t in the best mood so you decided to keep your attention on the pizza.

˝Hey baby. ˝ His thick southern accent could always bring you to your knees, but not today. You were to occupy with your pizza so you just waved your hand.

He had an extremely bad day at work. It wasn’t unusual, he would often come home angry, but you never really understood what would make him that mad. He worked for some kind security for a genetics research company. Whenever you would ask him about it, he would just shrug it off.

He took a long shower, hoping that water will wash away his anger, but it wasn’t working. At the Transigen everything was slipping out of his hands. He was losing control. His breathing was rapid so he put his hands on the wall of the shower. After the fail attempt of calming down, he grabbed a towel, putting it around his waist. Walking out of the bathroom, he put black sweatpants that were hanging loosely on his waist and white shirt that defined muscles on his upper body. He slowly walked to the kitchen taking a cup of coffee and sitting next to you. You smiled at him and kicked him playfully with your leg. He surprised you grabbing your leg and setting his coffee down next to the box with pizza.

˝Whatcha doin’ doll? ˝ He asked, smirking at you. He was still mad and filled with anger, but seeing you, made him smile. It still surprised him that you stuck around him for so long.

˝Nothin'˝ you said, turning your gaze back to your book with your leg still in his arms. You felt his finger going higher on your body suddenly turning you around on your back.

˝I’m trying to read this. ˝You smiled seeing him coming closer to your face. He didn’t say anything, he just lowered himself on top of you kissing you hungrily like there’s no tomorrow. You kissed him back, knowing that he needed this. It was not surprising to you that he would get a little rough with you after a bad day at work. He would never hurt you, always asking if you were alright. His hands sneaked inside your shirt, pulling it off your body. You suddenly stopped his arms and he moved off you and gently picking you up, carrying you to your shared bedroom. He placed you on the bed, hovering above, you take your shorts off with one swift move. You giggled at him. Pulling him closer with your hands around his neck. He stood up next to the bed, throwing his pants and shirt and going back on top of you. He kissed your neck, nibbling at your skin and you moaned next to his ear. He explored every part of you with his lips.

You pulled him a bit with your hands and he chuckled against your stomach.

˝Patience, baby. ˝ You rolled him on his back fighting for dominance. You sat on his lower body next to his V line. Kissing his chest. He moved his hands around your body tackling you on your back and hovering over you.

˝Not today. ˝He said removing your sports bra and kissing your breasts. You completely surrender yourself to his control. Feeling his hands wondering on your body. You let a silent moan when you felt his metal hand on the hem of your panties. You sucked in air and you waited as he ripped your panties off. He parted your legs a little and you could see his face between your legs. You grabbed the sheet next to your body as he started kissing and biting the skin of your inner thighs. His beard sent shivers down your spine and you couldn’t control yourself as he moved his tongue to your clit. You tighten the grip around the sheets. Your spine started bending a little as you prompt yourself on your elbows. You let your head back as he started licking and sucking your skin. You were so close and he knew it. Teasing you with his metal fingers. He moved his face from you looking at your upper body, the way you were responding to his fingers and his touch. You looked at him at the loss of the contact and he smiled at you. He crawled on top of you and you moved your back on the mattress. He still kept his fingers inside you, bringing you closer and kissing your neck, whispering in your ear. ˝Come for me, doll. ˝ his voice and his lips on your ear brought you over the edge. Your breathing was rapid and you couldn’t come down from your high and he didn’t even give you the time to try. He pulled you on top of him as he rolled on his back. He grabbed your hip and waited for you to adjust as he filled you. He never let go of your hips, he strongly held your hips with his metal hand controlling your pace. You moved your hips firstly, slowly to tease him, but he quickly took control away from you, quickening your pace with his metal hand. You held your hands on his upper arms for support as you rode him. As you both were close, he moved his metal arm to steady yourself, lowering your lips to his. He whispered against your lips and you come harder than ever and just a few moments after, you could feel him spilling in you. You waited for a few moments to calm down and he lifted your hips moving himself out of you. He walked to the bathroom caring the washcloth to clean you.

He lay down next to you, moving the sweat from your forehead with his thumb. He kissed you lightly on your lips and you snuggled closer to his naked body tangling your legs with him. You let a little groan as your skin made contact with him. Your legs hurt a little and he looked at you worried.

˝Baby, was I to.. ˝

˝No, no.. ˝ You shut him up with your lips.

˝I’m sorry. ˝ He whispered against your lips.

˝There’s nothing for what you could be sorry about. Like seriously. ˝ You said through chuckle and he smiled holding you closer.


	12. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Donald are both keeping a secret from each other

The gentle touch on your bare skin woke you up. Lazily, you opened your eyes meeting with a bright light that was coming from your window. Turning around from the light your head hit in the hard chest next to you. You heard him chuckle and you smack his shoulder.

˝That hurts˝ You whined, looking at his bright blue eyes. He pressed his lips to your forehead and you smiled sneaking your hands around his waist.

˝Is it better? ˝ He traced patterns over your shoulder and you bite your lip. You moved closer to him putting your palm on his cheek, bringing his face closer to yours. You kissed him and he quickly moved his body on yours. You smiled into the kiss and he pulled away from your lips kissing your jaw. His scruff sent shivers down your spine and you couldn’t suppress a moan. Hearing you he smirked and gently bit the skin on your collarbone.

His lips moved lower to your chest and just as he started leaving wet kisses on your skin his phone rang.

˝No, no, no˝ You whined moving your hands in his hair.

˝I have to take it, baby. ˝ He was pulling away when you hooked your legs around his waist.

˝No, you don’t have to. It’s Saturday, you promised me a lazy Saturday. ˝ You begged, kissing his neck, moving your fingertips over his scalp.

˝But I.. ˝ You shut him up with another kiss, pulling his body closer to yours. He bit your lower lip and you moaned at his teasing. Pulling away from the kiss you let your head to fall on your pillow.

˝You are cute, but I can see that you are not into this right now. ˝ You smiled at him and he laid down on his side next to you. ˝ Just call them back… ˝ Your voice was interrupted by the loud ringing of his phone. ˝:… just answer it. ˝You grabbed his phone to throw it into his hands.

˝No˝ He simply said, silencing it and placing it on the night table.

˝I don’t want you to worry about it. I hate when you are worried. ˝ You traced the line of his jaw with your finger stopping on his chin and moving it to the side of his lips.

˝You can help me with the worry. ˝ He smirked, taking your hand in his kissing your knuckles.

˝Mr. Pierce… what are you implying? ˝ You giggled as he placed your palm around his waist. He moved some strands of your hair behind your ear and smiled spread across his lips as you closed your eyes exhaling.

˝Do you want to find out? ˝You could feel his breath on your lips and you quickly closed the distance between you two. Hands explored every part of your body while his lips never let go of yours. He made you happy, you were lost before you met him, you forgot how life can be exciting, loving and funny. You knew that you don’t need a man to feel special, but with him, you start loving yourself more every day, you could see that he felt the same. You both made each other better, you help each other grow and you loved every second of it, but fairy tales are not real.

Donald was writing text on his phone while your head was resting on his bare chest. You were napping holding him tightly. He traced small patterns over your bare spine feeling your heartbeats on his chest. His phone vibrate and he glanced at it. Quickly, he moved away from you, going to the other room holding his phone to his ear.

His absence woke you up and you frowned when he wasn’t next to you. Putting his shirt over your head you tiptoed to the kitchen. He was holding his metal arm on the counter, his back was turned to you and he was talking over the phone. He didn’t hear you coming in.

˝Yes, I understand. I know! ˝

You didn’t know what could upset him this much, just a few hours ago he was happy. With no worries on his mind.

˝Yeah, you know the address. I’ll take care of her, she is still asleep˝ He ended the phone call placing it on the counter. He took a deep breath, turning around. His eyes were wide open as he studied your face. ˝What did you hear? ˝ He moved closer to you and you took a step back.

˝Don’t move! ˝You placed your hand in the air between you.

˝You lied baby. ˝ He ran his metal fingers through his already messy hair.

˝About? ˝

He scratches his jaw scoffing at you. ˝Baby, don’t be like that. ˝

You could hear the change in his voice and you knew that it was bad. You knew that there was no way out of this. You couldn’t understand what was he talking about over the phone, but it was about you.

˝Who are you? What do you want from me? ˝ You yelled and he stopped approaching.

˝You know who I am, don’t act surprised, but you never told me who you were. ˝

˝And who am I? ˝ You moved your hands to the edge of the shirt pulling it down. For the first time from the moment you met him you felt uncomfortable.

˝You’re a mutant, a powerful one as I’ve been told. ˝ You heard tires scratching around your apartment, but you tried to ignore it, they couldn’t be there for you, he just ended the phone call.

˝That doesn’t have anything to do with you˝ You said while the anger grow in you, you knew who he was. Not from the start, but you didn’t care. You didn’t even care when he lied to you about his job. He told you that he was working at the Transigen some kind of medical institution for sick children.

˝It does actually, your set of mutations is welcoming in Transigen. ˝ You turned your head towards the door as you heard heavy footsteps approaching. You ran to the bedroom and you knew that Donald was coming after you. You grabbed your phone from the table and you locked yourself in the bathroom. You quickly dialed the number hoping that she would pick up. 

˝Hello. ˝ You exhaled in relief, you quietly start to talk while you heard kicks at the door.

˝Gabriela, you have to do it now. ˝

˝No, Y/N, you said… ˝

You quickly cut her off. ˝, He knows who I am. Do it now. Whoever gets caught I’ll try to break them out. ˝

˝You’ll let him take you? ˝ She asked concerned.

˝Good luck. ˝ You ended the call, pulling the SIM card and memory of your phone and throwing them in the toilet, just as he kicked the door of their hook you flushed the toilet.

˝Who did you call? ˝ He pressed your body in the mirror and you spit in his face. He roughly throws your body at another man commanding him to tie you and get you in the car.

The ride was long and when you came to the large building with the Transigen sign on it, you could hear the alarm, you smiled and Donald stopped the car seeing you smiling in the rearview mirror.

˝What did you do, muty? ˝ He asked angrily and you just shrug your shoulders looking outside the window.

˝And the fall has begun. ˝ You whispered, knowing that he will hear.

˝What did you say? ˝

˝Have you ever wonder what will you leave behind when you die? ˝ You asked looking him in the eyes and leaning closer just a few inches away from his face.

˝Why do you care, you’ll be dead. ˝ his eyes were dark and his hand was clenched in the fist. You moved your hand closer to him and you placed your hand on his cheek, you could feel him relax under your touch.

˝Your legacy will be nothing but the ashes of the flames that you lighted up during the cold night. Nobody will remember nor care, except one who will carry your name. They’ll bury you deep under the ground, turning their back like they don’t even know who is in the grave.˝

His face was stoic after you finish he kept staring at you until you moved your hand away from him. ˝It’s sad, isn’t it? ˝

˝Shut up. ˝

You leaned back in the car seat as he drove into the underground parking.

You walked quickly through long white halls and you almost let a tear to roll down, but you didn’t ‘cause some secrets were still kept away from light.

Donald walked into a small room where was only a metal table in the center of the room. You took a deep breath and he commanded you to lie down. You shivered under the cold metal, you still had only his shirt on with sweatpants that he gave you after they tied you up in your apartment. Your hands were still tied and you closed your eyes, letting your head fall to the metal. After a few minutes you felt something cold on your upper arm, opening your eyes you saw him sterilizing your skin. Suddenly you pulled your hands away from him, kicking him away with your legs.

˝No! ˝

˝No what? Stop being a child. ˝ He said, grabbing your hand as you kicked and screamed.

˝Do you even feel anything? ˝You silently asked, searching his face for any clue.

˝Not for those who betray me. ˝

˝I’m sorry that you think so. It will probably hurt less now. ˝ He was confused, but then your handcuffs unlocked. Taking his surprise as an advantage you kicked him in the face and he hit his head in the metal shelf falling to the ground. He was lying on his back and you knelt beside him.

˝I know what you said, but I’m refusing to believe in those words. I wish that you chose me because nobody else will ever give you what I did. You’ll die alone and broken, just a second before you’ll realize what you could’ve had. ˝ You leaned closer, kissing his forehead and leaving quickly after that to accomplish your mission.

* * *

* * *

 

**Five years later**

Sudden weight woke you up from your peaceful sleep. You were tired from the night before so you refused to open your eyes. You could feel fingers on your face trying to wake you up.

˝Logan, go away˝ You said not looking at your baby boy.

˝Mom, wake up. ˝ He kept on tugging your hair lightly and he laid over your chest with his head next to yours and his legs over your stomach. You open your eyes and you throw his body on the bed, he was laughing and you start tickling him. He begged you to stop while he continued to laugh.

˝Do you think this is the worst I can do? ˝ You asked, stopping your attack on him. He nods with a smile. Ruffling his blond hair you laugh at him. His smile drops because he knew what you are going to do.

˝Mom.. ˝He wined. ˝Don’t hide my gummy bears again. ˝

˝Who told you that I hide them? ˝ He looked a little confused and you smirked at your son. ˝I put them in a safe place where nobody will ever get to them. ˝

˝But you said you didn’t hide them, so what do you do? ˝ You kissed him on the nose.

˝I eat them, you silly boy. ˝

˝NO! ˝ He dramatically yells with the spark in his eyes.

˝Oh yeah. ˝ You chuckle throwing your head back on the pillow. Logan hugs you around your neck moving his arms under your pillow, his small fingers come in the contact with something under the pillow and he start pulling it out.

˝Mommy, what’s that? ˝ You looked at him and you see your son with a worn out picture in his little grasp.

˝It’s a piece of my past. ˝ Your voice was shaking and you were hoping that you won’t start crying in front of him.

˝Who is that man? Is that my dad? ˝

˝Yeah, baby, he.. ˝ You didn’t know what to tell him. He asked you before about his father you told him his name, but you said that it’s really hard for you to talk about him and Logan never asked again. He was a kid, but a smart one. He could see your pain just by looking at the picture that he never knew you were hiding under your pillow for all this year.

˝Was he bad? Is that why you left him? ˝ You lift your head from bed, sitting up and placing Logan to sit on your legs facing you.

˝Your father was a complicated man, nothing with him was simple. ˝

˝You loved him. ˝ It was more a statement than a question, but he did wait for you to confirm it.

˝You know Logan, there’s a saying, I don’t know if you’ll understand, but it goes like this ‘One man’s freedom fighter is another man’s terrorist’ and your father didn’t fight on my side. ˝Logan was listening to every word nodding with his head for you to continue when you would stop to see if he understands. ˝He fought for the world without born mutants, he did awful things. I’m not telling you to hate him because I did bad things too. But there were so many losses on my side. I lost family, friends, Logan, Charles, people who saved me and at the end, I lost him too. ˝

˝But did you love him? You look happy with him˝ You could see the sadness in his eyes holding the old picture in his hands. The picture was in a bad shape you could barely even recognize Donald in the picture. It was mostly ruined from your tears.

˝And I was. He meant so much to me. I did love him, I still do. But I shouldn’t 'cause he made his decision. ˝

˝Do you think he would love me? ˝ There was hope in his voice and he placed one of his hands on your cheek.

˝He would adore you. He would never let you go.˝You hug him tightly. You felt his tears on your skin and his voice was like a whisper.

˝But I’m a mutant.˝

˝So am I baby, but he would still love us.  If he was alive you would see that he was complicated. He didn’t know what he was doing, but on his very end he chose us.˝  He looked at you wiping your tears with his finger.

˝I wish he was here, but I don’t understand why he hates us so much. Why is wrong to be a mutant?˝

˝People are always afraid of what they don’t understand and our gifts, mutations they couldn’t explain it scientifically. They knew what happens in our body, but they never knew why are our mutations are different, they can’t control what was happening. They were scared of everything. That’s why they thought that they have to eliminate us, they couldn’t accept our gifts. ˝ Logan let the picture to fall on the bed, he looked away from it. He couldn’t understand why would people think like that, he was only a kid and he understood.

˝Is there anyone still alive? ˝

˝I don’t know. Maybe one or two born mutants. I think that you are the first born mutant in two decades. We are dying. ˝ You said sadly and he squeezed your hand.

˝I’ll never let anyone hurt you. ˝ He said determined and you hugged him tightly.

˝I know, love. ˝

* * *

The days passed by and you would find Logan during the day sitting on your bed just staring at the picture, at his father. You lied to Logan you didn’t know if Donald ever really loved you and would he ever love Logan, but you hoped so.

You were reading on the bed when you heard the front door opening. There was nobody else at home except you and Logan.

˝Logan? ˝ You quickly walked to the living room and your heart stopped for a moment.

˝You should be dead. ˝ You said quickly taking the gun from the shelf with your telekinetic abilities. ˝Logan move away from that man. ˝ Logan stepped towards you and you sent him to your room. Donald was standing in front of you and you tightened the grip on the gun.

˝Why would you name him Logan? ˝ He asked like he was totally oblivious about the whole situation.

˝Who are you? ˝ He couldn’t be alive, you saw him dying. But here he was, with his dirty blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Even his smile was the same.

˝Baby, don’t be like that. I searched for you two for years. ˝ He said stepping forward.

˝Take one more step and you’ll be dead. ˝

˝Come on, Y/N/N. I came to see you, to fix things. ˝

˝You can’t be him. He is dead. Oh my God, they create you just like x-24. That’s sick. ˝ You sad disgusted.

˝It’s really me, baby, please believe me. ˝He plead, he felt so familiar, but you couldn’t be wrong. He died, you seen it twice.

˝No. I can’t be wrong. ˝ But it was him, it had to be him.

˝And you’re not. I died that day. I was dead for five minutes, they brought me back. ˝ He was so close to you that you could even smell his cologne, it was still the same.

˝Or maybe you just think that that’s you. ˝ You look down, putting your gun down. ˝I want you to leave. ˝

˝Baby, just give me a chance. I would come before, but I couldn’t fin… ˝ He suddenly stopped when his eyes landed on Logan, who was standing next to the open door.

˝No! You had to die to see what’s important to you? You don’t deserve him nor me. Get out! ˝

˝I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you. I love you. ˝ He came even closer you could feel his breath on your face. You didn’t want to admit it, but you missed him. You missed his eyes, laugh and the way he would look at you, like you were the only person for him in this world.

˝Why did you betray me that day? ˝

˝I was hurt, you lied to me. I thought you never cared about me that you only used me for those kids. ˝

˝You thought that I’m that kind of a person. That I would kiss you, Donny I have a son with you. ˝

˝I.. I.. ˝He snaked his arms around your waist, bringing you close. You melted into his arms, sobbing. He holds you tightly to his chest with your head under his chin. Tears were falling from his eyes as he looked at Logan, at his little boy. ˝I’m so sorry. ˝ He whispered.

˝I know. ˝ He didn’t let you go for some time. Logan stepped closer to you hugging your leg. Donald moved one of his hands to Logan and Logan let Donald to hug him.

˝He is so cute. ˝ Donald said and you giggled, pulling away from him. He wiped your tears and you knelt next to Logan.

˝He is really my dad? ˝ Logan asked and you nodded.

˝I should introduce you. This is Donald and Donny this is Logan Charles Pierce. ˝

Donald knelt in front of him and he looked at you. ˝Why would you.. ˝

˝You’re his father, Donny. ˝

˝Do you love us? ˝Logan suddenly asked and you stood up.

˝Donny, you don’t have t.. ˝

˝Yes˝ He interrupted you. He was sincere, he started taking your hand in his. ˝Could you both give me a chance to prove myself?˝You nodded without thinking, but Logan took you by surprise.

˝But we are mutants, why would you love us then? ˝ Donald swallowed the lump in his throat.

˝I don’t know how to explain. I love your mom, Logan and I love you, I don’t hate mutant especially not you too. It was just a job, something that I thought I was doing right. I was oblivious. I’m sorry for not being here. Can you forgive me? ˝He asked Logan, who nodded hugging him. He wanted to meet his father for so long and now he is finally here with him and his mom.

 


	13. Be careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a nurse at Transigen that fall in love with Pierce
> 
> Warning: cursing

Opening your eyes you were met with bright light. Moving your body upright Donald kissed your forehead.

˝Mornin’ sleepy head. ˝ He put his arm around you and you snuggled into his chest moving the papers from his hands.

˝Why do you hate sleep? ˝You mumbled into his body and he chuckled.

˝I don’t. ˝

˝You wouldn’t be up in… ˝ You looked at the clock and you almost screamed. ˝5 in the morning! What the hell Don? ˝You moved your head to look at him.

˝There’s been a lot goin’ on, we had to change security. ˝ Donald trusted you, well he loved you and he would never think that you would do anything to hurt him, but he should’ve known that you were too good person to stay at Transigen. Sometimes he had his doubts, but when you would smile at him or kiss him, he would forget about everything.

˝Are you alright? ˝ Your voice was soft and you sat in his lap, lifting his chin with your index finger.

˝Yeah.. just.. ˝ He took a deep breath not looking away.

˝What? Donny you are scaring me. ˝ You searched his face for any clue, but there was nothing. Except, his eyes they were different almost like…

˝I know. ˝ He said with a sad smile. His arms never letting go of your hips, he just stared at you. You were completely frozen not knowing what to do.

˝H.. How long? ˝ You stuttered avoiding his gaze.

˝A few days. ˝ Now was his turn to lift your chin. He could see that your eyes were glossy and that you were paler than before. You were afraid of him, he could see it on you.

˝Why didn’t you do something? ˝ Your voice crack, in this argument you were the bad guy, a liar.

˝What, baby? I didn’t know what to do or who to talk to about it ‘cause I only have you. ˝

Your mind was overheating and you couldn’t think straight, so you start yelling. You were angry at yourself, but now that you knew that he knew…

˝So you did nothing? You kissed me like nothing change… God, you fucked me knowing that you’ll kill me! ˝

˝I would never hurt you. Is that what you really think of me? ˝ He was hurt, but you were scared you knew what people do in Transigen to those who betray them.

˝Do you think I’m stupid? You killed my friends, Anna and Jackie they had been nurses just like me, they were doing the same thing and now you’re telling me you wouldn’t do the same to me. ˝ You were trying to get off him, but he only tightened the grip on your hips.

˝I love you. ˝ You stopped moving and you laughed dryly.

˝No, you don’t. Is this some sick game to you? We’ve been together for a year, I thought you loved me, but you don’t.! I lied to you, I betrayed you, for fucking sake Donny, you can’t. You just can’t go past this. I love you, but I screwed you over! ˝

˝You were doing it for those kids. You just.. ˝

˝I lied to you. ˝Your body was shaking and the real realization of what you did to him, finally hit you.

His grip suddenly loosens and he leaned his head towards you. Your noses were grazing and he whispered. ˝You have one day, alright? ˝

He closed the distance between you two and he lifts you off him gently moving you on the bed. He quickly dressed and he looked back at your form. Your head was buried in the pillow and his heart broke. He quietly closed the door behind him whispering. ˝I do love you. ˝

* * *

After you calmed down, you looked around. Realizing that Donny left, you sat up on the bed and your eyes caught a neatly placed pile of paper on the nightstand. You thought that maybe he forgot to take it with him, but he would see it. You grab the papers quickly looking through them. There was everything, every code for every door, you had the ultimate key. He left you something that will help you to save all those kids. You smiled sadly at the thought of him. He did love you.

After you read all of the papers, you dressed in the hurry so that you wouldn’t be late. You text your friends informations. You had to be quick with this, the original plan was not planned to be in the motion for two more weeks. You were walking down the white hall. Next to you was a little girl named Laura, you were bringing her back from the experiments, she was the last one for today. The plan was to save all the kids. Just as you were getting closer to your friends who were in their position you caught blue eyes that were coming closer to you. His hair was a mess and he was coming quickly. You tighten the grip around Laura’s hand and she looked at you. When he was a few feet away from you he slowed down, he brushed his hand with yours and he whispered ˝Be careful. ˝ You suddenly stopped and you turned back, but he was already gone.

Maybe one day he will find you. Maybe he will realize what is the right thing to do by leaving the Transigen and coming home to you.


	14. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald is trying to let you go
> 
> Warning: cursing, blood, mentions of rape

The world started changing more than decades ago when the mutants thought that they will be finally accepted. It never happened, nothing good happened with the change. It didn’t bring anything good to those with mutations, only sorrow, and more pain.

They were hunted like animals, thrown in the dirt, covered in their own blood. They were killed and now they were on the verge of extinction. Something that should’ve been the begin of the new era, of something better, it became the prison on earth for those who were different. You were one of them. You practically grow up in an institution, barely remembering your family, but you knew. You always knew that you had a home that was taken away from you. You had your parent’s love, but now you had nothing, only four white walls where you spent the most of your day. You don’t even know why are they keeping you here, you were a mutant, but to them you were useless. They couldn’t do anything with the blood that they would take from you. You didn’t offer to them anything that would help them in making anything from you. When they realized that they can’t take from you what they needed they wanted to do something different. They wanted to put a child in you, but they failed.

You still remember that day, just a few years ago when they decided you were old enough, they brought a dark haired man in the room where they would proceed with their experiments. You remembered every single thing about him, his eyes, a small mole below his lips, everything. You remembered everything, not because he tried to force himself on you, but because he was the first person you killed. During the time while you were in the room you could see the blond man with some doctors watching you. You hated that man, he would never physically hurt you, but mental torture was even worse. His name was Donald Pierce, you actually never called him by his name, only with insults. He was ruthless and the way he would drag those kids across the floor like they didn’t worth anything made you sick.

* * *

The door of your room opened the first time in a week, they barely gave you anything to eat and there was no light in the room.

˝On your feet baby. ˝ His voice made your ears bleed. You wished that one day he would just disappear. You turned around on your small bed facing the wall. Hearing his combat boots coming closer to your bed, you tighten the grip on your sheet. You were met with coldness when he moved the covers of your body. You still didn’t turn around, there wasn’t really anything more that he could do to you that he already hasn’t done.

˝If you don’t get your ass from the bed, I’ll.. ˝

˝What? ˝You said, turning around quickly. He was surprised by your actions stepping back. You were standing on your bed only in black sweatpants and a large shirt. ˝What will you do? You mother fucker, what? You’ll show me my family’s bodies again, or you’ll force me to watch you while you torture those kids.˝

He was stunned by your behavior. You were braking in front of him. He wanted to say something, but his throat was dry and he was unable to form a sentence.

˝I felt sorry for you at first. I thought maybe he didn’t have a choice, maybe he came here broken and lost like we all did. But it wasn’t the case with you, you weren’t forced to come here nor you were kidnapped while you were in your bed at home thinking that you’re safe with your family. You chose this path, you chose to be a monster, a prick, well done, you succeeded in that. Every kid in here is afraid of you, they hate you, all the doctors and employees too. Why? Why would you choose this over a warm bed and family? ˝ You were still standing on the bed. Your voice was raspy and your hands were slightly shaking.

˝Do you? ˝ His voice was like a whisper, but you heard it.

˝You don’t have to ask that, Donald we all do. ˝You got down of the bed, walking past him you stopped a foot away from him saying quietly. ˝But I’m not afraid of you. When the kids leave this place, when there won’t be anyone else who could hurt them…. ˝ You took a deep breath, looking over your shoulder at him. ˝… I’ll kill you without thinking. ˝ You walked away from him.

* * *

 _You walked past the guard into the room where some of the kids were held. You were the oldest there and only survived mutant that was brought and not born inside these walls. The smell of antiseptic filled the room and you saw one of the nurses next to the little girl. Kids were in the bad state, they were bleeding and they looked pale. They were torturing them and the kids were broken. You gently put your hand on the nurse’s shoulder and she quickly looked up, startled, seeing your face she smiled._  
  
˝I can take from here Gabriela, the others need you more. ˝ She nodded and she gave you the gauze and antiseptic. From all the kids in the room, that girl looked the worse. You knelt next to her body taking her hand in yours. You took her pain away, but you didn’t heal her wounds. If you did, then somebody would notice.  


* * *

Over the years of trying to make you their soldier they started ignoring your existence, except Pierce who you could always see in the corner of your eye. But you were glad that nobody else notices you anymore because you could plan how to help all those kids. With all of their powers as you had the ability of harvesting other mutations the kids called you the Collector.

˝Y/N˝ His voice rang through the room and you ignored him. It was childish behavior, but you didn’t want to see his face. You felt his arm around your wrist and he turned you around, dragging you outside. He led you to the empty room, closing the door behind you.

˝What do you want an apology? ˝ He never really made any contact with you over the past few years except waking you up or something like that. He never dragged you somewhere where it would be only you two.

˝Why don’t you do it now? ˝ Your heart almost stopped ‘cause you knew what he meant. You couldn’t understand if he was joking or was he serious, but he wasn’t smiling. His blue eyes were piercing into you and your body stood frozen in front of him.

˝What? ˝You manage to say breaking the silence. He leaned his body against a white table waiting for your move. He was usually cocky and now he was dead serious. 

˝I knew about the kids, your plan. ˝ You swallowed the lump in your truth and you laughed dryly.

˝Yeah like I have a plan. I thought that we mutants are stupid like you tend to remind me once in a while. ˝

˝I never said that you are stupid. ˝ He said, standing straight and removing the wrinkles on his black shirt.

˝I don’t care. ˝ You stepped towards him, thinking about what he suggested, but it would be risky to kill the man on his position.

˝You do. I know you do, I’m the only constant person in your life, don’t lie to me. ˝

˝I don’t care about what you think. You are a fucking psychopath. I don’t give a fuck about this. ˝ You turned around, but he grabbed you, turning you to face him and pressing you to the wall.˝You know what happened to the last one who tried this. ˝ You stated.

˝I would ne.. ˝

˝You let it happen. ˝ You let the tear fall down your cheek and he gently removed it with his thumb. ˝We became friends just a year before that and then you let it. If I hadn’t killed him you would let him do it. ˝You stated. You could see the regret in his eyes so you asked this time. ˝Would you? Tell me that I’m wrong ‘cause it’s been three years since I started to hate you. ˝

˝I would ne…. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t there to.. ˝ He started crying, holding his hands on each side of your head on the wall.

˝For what are you sorry? It was your job. ˝He lowered his body to the ground and you knelt next to him.

˝I failed you. ˝ He couldn’t look at you.

˝No. You loved me. ˝ You moved your hand around him and he held his head on your chest as you rocked him slowly.

˝No, no… ˝He mumbled moving away from you. He suddenly stood and you did as well. ˝Why? Why do you keep staying here? ˝

˝I can’t leave someone that holds my heart. ˝ You took a step forward and he yelled.

˝I let you die! ˝

˝But I’m still here˝ You reached with your hand towards him and he takes it in his. You came closer to him, you could feel the warmth of his body.

˝I wish you were. ˝He said softly tracing your jaw with his thumb. ˝I would give everything just to be with you again. ˝

˝But I’m here, I’m alright. ˝You kept saying, but he knew it wasn’t the truth.

˝You are dead, baby. ˝ He strokes your hair. ˝I couldn’t save you from what happened to you. You never killed him, but you did kill yourself after what he did to you. ˝ Your face was covered with your own tears while you were gasping for air. ˝I tried to revive you, but you were long gone and then the next day when I came to your room, you were sitting on your bed in silence. I don’t know what is keeping you here, I’m glad to see your face every day, but nobody else can. Nobody is ignoring you here 'cause they….. they just can’t see you. ˝ He was crying, holding you close afraid that he will lose you again, but this time there was nothing to lose. You were already gone, while he was crying in an empty, cold room not ready to let you go.


	15. You are not scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is on the call at the hospital when Donald arrives
> 
> Warning: cursing

When he was brought in you were sure that he wouldn’t make it. He lost a part of his arm in an explosion. The skin was destroyed and he lost a lot of blood from his wounds in his abdomen from bullets that were still inside. Surprisingly he survived, you did lose him on your table twice, but you were stubborn enough to bring him back both times.

  Now you were waiting for him to wake up. It’s been two days, you didn’t know him, but you also didn’t want him to wake up alone. From the moment he came he had only a few visitors, people with whom he worked, so you decided to keep him company coming to him while you were on the brake. His wounds were looking good and they would heal nicely. The main reason why you were with him was that he just lost his hand and you didn’t want him to think that he is alone in that. You only knew basics about him and it made you sad that he probably wouldn’t be able to go back to his job without his functional hand. You weren’t sure what was he doing, he did have weapons on him when he came and one of the men said he was in some kind of security, so he will probably lose his job.  
At the moment, you were on your break sitting in the corner of his room. You kept a book in one of your hands and the fork in other. You were eating lasagne that you made the day before. It wasn’t good as it was yesterday, but it was better than the food in the hospital.  
You chuckled at the funny remark of the main character in the book and then you heard somebody mumbling. Looking up, you saw him waking up and you quickly placed your stuff on the chair and approached him.   
˝Hey, hey, it’s okay just relax.˝ He was choking at the tube he had in his mouth so you quickly, but carefully moved it away. He coughed a few times and you helped him to drink some water. ˝Stay calm, you’re in the hospital.˝You said seeing the confusion on his face.  
˝What?˝ His voice was rough.  
˝What’s the last thing you remember?˝  
˝I..We were sent…I was shot..I..˝  
˝It’s alright, just re…˝ Your sentence was interrupted by his mumbling voice.  
˝I can’t feel my fingers. What’s go…˝ He stopped talking when he saw that the part of his hand below the elbow was missing. ˝What have you done?˝His voice was full of rage, but in his eyes, you could see that he was terrified.  
˝Mr. Pierce, please calm down. You’ve been lucky you almost died when you were brought here.˝  
˝Why didn’t you save my arm?˝ He ripped out the IV and he was staring at you. His bandages were full of blood, he ripped his stitches by sitting up.  
˝I couldn’t save anything, don’t you remember the explosion?˝ He shook his head. ˝You lost the part of your arm in it. I tried to save as much as I could. The damage was..˝  
˝Stop! I want you to leave.˝ He swallowed hard and you could see that he was on the edge. Not saying a word you left his room taking your things with you.

* * *

It’s been three days since he asked you to leave. You didn’t come back inside but you were still monitoring his state. You felt bad because you couldn’t help him, it always made you sad seeing so many young people sick or without a limb. That was the reason why you became a doctor to help everyone physically, but you also wanted to be with them after it happens.  
˝Y/N/N˝ You were lying on the couch in the break room half asleep. ˝Y/N/N! Wake up!˝  
˝Why?˝You said tiredly. Your shift already ended, but you were waiting for your friend to pick you up. You were too tired to drive or to take the bus.  
˝One of your patients asked for you.˝ Ana said she was your friend, a nurse with whom you always worked with.  
˝Ohh.˝ You said teasingly. ˝For me or for a docto? ‘Cause I’m not on the call. Also, I’m too tired. I will say something stupid.˝ You stretched your body sitting up, with your elbows on your legs.  
˝It’s Donald Pierce.˝ For a second you were confused, but then you remembered.  
˝The guy with beautiful eyes?˝ You asked before you could stop yourself.  
˝Yeah, but remember the hospital policy.˝ Ana moved away from the door so that you could walk out and then you turned back.  
˝That won’t be a problem, he hates me. I’m just wondering what he wants.˝ You started walking away when you heard her voice.  
˝Don’t take it personally.˝  
˝You know me, Ana, everything is always personal.˝

* * *

˝Y/N/N?˝You almost screamed hearing Ana’s voice. ˝Please don’t tell me that you’ve been standing here for ten minutes.˝  
˝Then I won’t tell you.˝ You rubbed your eyes lazily turning to face her.  
˝Just walk in.˝ She said loudly getting the attention of people that were walking past you.  
˝Do you know that he possess a gun?˝   
˝He can’t even move from the bed!˝ She said through the chuckle.  
˝That’s not funny. What’s wrong with you?˝   
˝God, Y/N, are you going in or not?˝ She said shaking her head. She couldn’t believe that somebody like you who is like a teddy bear can operate on people every day.  
˝Of course I’m going in, he’s my patient.˝  
Taking a deep breath and forcing a smile on your face you walked into the room.  
˝Mr. Pierce how are you feeling today?˝ You instantly took the chart from the bottom of his bed.  
˝Better than yesterday.˝ Looking up you saw a small smile on his face. And you furrowed your eyebrows.  
˝I don’t want to sound rude, but why are you smiling? Did you mess with your morphine?˝ You said stepping closer to him.  
˝No, I’m just glad that you finally walked in.˝  
You bit your bottom lip looking at him. ˝Now when I know that you probably heard everything, I think I should go.˝ You said a bit dramatic.  
˝I want to apologize.˝  
You titled your head not moving your eyes from him. ˝Okay..˝  
˝I’m sorry for yelling at you, I should..˝  
˝Mr. Pierce, it’s alright. I’m used to people screaming at me so….and you had every right to kick me out.˝ You said moving closer to the door.  
˝Are you afraid of me?˝  
˝God, no.˝ You said almost laughing. ˝Not that you are not …scary. I mean not to me, but…˝ You rumbled and he chuckled at your nervous state. ˝I just hate confrontation.˝  
˝And my gun?˝  
˝Haha, very funny. I think that I’ll tell Ana to stop taking care of you, you are turning into her. That’s terrifying.˝   
˝Come here.˝He motion you to sit on the little sofa next to his bed. When you sat down you crossed your legs waiting for him to say something. ˝Thank you. If it wasn’t you operating I would probably lose bigger part of my hand or I would probably be dead.˝  
˝I’m not that good. Mr. Pierce˝  
˝Please call me Donald.˝You smiled and he did the same.  
Your phone vibrated,  you look at it seeing the text from your friend Daisy that came to pick you up.  
˝Donald, is there anything that I could do for you before I leave?˝  
˝Could you stay for awhile?˝ He asked staring at the wall on the opposite side of his bed. You blushed at his question, it wasn’t common for patients to throw you out and then ask you to stay.  
˝Yeah.˝ You sat down looking everywhere except in his direction.  
˝Are you alright, you are a little bit red in your face?˝  
Quickly you reached with your hand to cover your cheeks. Donald was a charismatic man and you couldn’t deny that you were attracted to him.  
˝Yeah….It’s..˝You made eye contact with him and you let the word slip from your mouth.˝..hot..˝  
He cough suddenly and you shift your legs.˝ Are you alright?˝  
He lifted his hand up, just to give him a moment. When he stopped coughing he sat up in his bed and you approached him, shifting his pillow so that he would be comfortable.  
˝So..˝You started breaking the silence. ˝Why do you carry a gun?˝  
˝I’m in Special task force.˝  
˝You are the leader˝   
He chuckled at your statement. ˝How did you know?˝  
˝Guys that came here to see you, somebody would say that they fear you, but I could see that they respect you highly. Are you going to lose your job?˝  
˝You can’t really lose a job if you are the boss.˝ You couldn’t say that you were surprised ‘cause he was leaving the impression of a strong willed man. Your phone vibrated again and you quickly text your friend that you won’t be leaving the hospital at least for an hour.  
˝If you have somewhere else to be, you can go. I don’t want you to stay here if you only feel like you have to.˝  
˝It’s just a friend, she came to pick me up. I could stay a little longer.˝ You sad sitting back.  
˝Th…..˝ He was interrupted by loud noises that were coming from the outside of the door. You stood up when a man dressed all in black came in. You haven’t seen him before, but you kept staring at him, not his face, but his arm that was completely metal.  
˝Boss, we found him.˝ Your eyes wondered to Donald who pulled the IV out and stood up.  
˝I’ll be out in five.˝  
˝No you won’t.˝ There was a moment of silence as you let those words out. ˝I mean you can’t. You’ll bleed out.˝  
˝I’ll be alright. Where’s my clothes?˝  
You showed him towards the chair in the corner. There was the black bag on it which was brought there by one of his men, at least Ana told you that, she was excited that something weird was finally happening around her.  
˝Could you help me?˝  
You nodded and you pulled his clothes from his bag. You removed his hospital gown keeping your eyes on his face. He winced from pain while you were moving the shirt over his head. You could already see blood coming through the bandages. As you took his pants in your hands you just offered them to him turning your back.   
˝I think this would be harder than putting my shirt on.˝ You blushed and turned back to him. ˝I know that I’m making you uncomfortable and I’m sorry, but my ribs hurt and….Can you send somebody else?˝  
˝It’s alright, I’ll just keep my eyes closed.˝ He chuckled at your statement. You were a bit awkward and you were really bad at any situations with other people where were just two of you.  
As you helped him with pants you kneel next to him helping him with his boots. As you looked back at him you could see the smirk on his face.  
˝I know that I should’ve probably asked you out first and then take my clothes off, but would you maybe go out with me?˝ He was nervous. He believed that you will reject him, he just lost his hand.  So, he wondered if you say yes, would it be from pity or not. He wasn’t really upset because of his arm because he could make another one, a better one, but he thought that that wouldn’t be same to you.  
˝I can’t. I’m really sorry.˝ Donald was a bit surprised, he liked you. He just met you, but he was impressed by you, by your skills and the fact that after so many hours of work you still joked with your friend and had a smile on your face. You had bright personality, he thought that you could become something positive in his life.  
˝It’s alright, I understand.˝ He put his gun in the holster and went towards the door when he heard your voice.  
˝I don’t think you do.˝  
˝Y/N, I  get it, it’s really…˝  
˝You are my patient.˝ Donald stood at the door staring in your eyes not saying anything. ˝I can’t date my patients.˝  
˝Is it not because of my…˝  
˝You are stupid Don. Of course, it’s not because of your hand. We lose every day, somebody loses their body part and some lose a part of their heart. At the end, we all lost something and I would be a hypocrite if I would say no to you just because of your hand. I’m intrigued by you and you really are a person that I would love to get to know on a personal level, but sometimes…˝  
Donald took you by surprise stepping closer to you. He lifts his left hand to your chin and he slowly leaned in giving you time to pull back, but you didn’t. The kiss was sweet, but it lasted shorter than you wanted it to be.  
˝You are not actually my doctor anymore. So, could I pick you up on Friday…˝ You nodded still smiling like a foul. ˝..around seven. You have my number….˝ You looked at him confused and he nodded with his hand in the direction of his medical chart.  
He kissed you on the cheek and he left. You were still trying to process the fact that you had a date with him. Realizing what happened you ran from the room looking for Ana, who you knew will tease you for weeks about what happened, but you couldn’t care less about it.


	16. Mutant and proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is torn apart between her kind and Donald
> 
> Warning: cursing, smut (foreplay)

People tend to wear masks every day, putting them away when they came home, or they just change them not revealing who they really are. It became the second nature over time, sometimes you go to deep not realizing that you are still wearing one. Some crave to be the person they pretend to be, some just want to fit in and some just do what must be done. But none of them ever wore a real one, they just change their behavior and appearance while you could change every small detail becoming whoever you want. 

But it’s been awhile since you changed yourself. You finally wore your true face settling down for awhile. You thought it would never happen, but there you were, lying next to the man who stole your heart while your guard was down.   
From the moment that you were a child, they would tell you to stop fighting, they told you that the war was lost, that the all mutants will be gone in a few years. They told you just to fit in, to pretend like you don’t care for those who were your kind, to ignore their screams and their death, but you couldn’t. Maybe you did lose a few battles, but the real war was not over yet until the last mutant breath out the war won’t end. You were hiding in a plain side waiting for the sign.

* * *

A gentle touch on the shoulder woke you up. You couldn’t stop your lips from forming a small. You exhaled slowly as you felt his lips on your skin. You still didn’t open your eyes, staying relaxed under his touch. He held his metal hand around your waist as he was turning you around. Pretending that you were sleeping you let his lips to wander from your shoulder to your neck. A giggle passed your lips as he tickled you. You rolled your body trying to escape from him.  
˝Don…stop…˝ You screamed as he didn’t let you go. ˝Donny..˝ You giggled as he finally stops tickling you. You laid on your back trying to catch your breath. He was laying on his side, making patterns on your lower abdomen. ˝I’ll kill you Donny.˝ You said with a serious look on your face.  
˝Really?˝ He smirked coming even closer to your lying form.  
˝Yeah.˝ You giggled and winked at him. Sneaking your hand behind his neck to pull his face closer. ˝Whatcha going to do about it, Donny?˝  
˝Well…˝ He leaned closer his lips were grazing yours. ˝…I think I’ll have to keep you distracted.˝ He kissed the corner of your lips, trailing kisses all the way to your ear. His body moved over yours and you dug your fingers into his shoulders pulling him closer. Donald bit your neck just below your ear and a small moan left your lips. ˝Do you think it’s working?˝He whispered in your ear, his voice was much deeper than before driving you crazy. Instead of answering him you let your hands wonder to his hips, you tugged at his shirt. Getting your hint he moved away tossing his shirt on the floor. As he was undressing you took this opportunity to push him down on the mattress straddling him.   
˝I think that this will keep me distracted.˝ Now was your turn to smirk down at him.   
And he did keep you distracted, distracted from the secrets that you were keeping away from the light. But no monster can stay buried forever and yours were wide awake hunting you in your dreams. It was your fault, it was never meant for you to get emotional, it was never meant for you to have feelings for him. He couldn’t even imagine how hard was for you to love him, to stay every night, starting to forget about your past and what you had to do.

 

But the past called and you answered. The plan was put into the motion. You laughed at yourself how stupid could you be to think it will last. You spent two years with the man that you drugged the night before. You wanted to leave immediately, but something inside you told you to stay with him just for a little while, and you fell asleep. In the moment you woke up you quickly got out from the bed and you gently put the handcuffs on him. You almost fall from the bed when he started opening his eyes.  
˝Baby, whatcha doin’? Isn’t it too early for this games?˝ He sad with a smile not aware of what you were doing.  
˝Some people would say that you deserve this and even worse.˝Your the voice was blank, there were no emotions, at least you didn’t let him notice them. ˝They told me to kill you. At the time I said yes, but then I got to know you and..˝  
˝Baby, what are you doing?˝ There was a panic in his voice not because he was afraid for himself, he was afraid that you will leave him. ˝Please, move them away.˝ You moved from his body sitting next to him. ˝I love you, but sometimes love for one person can not be compared to the love I have for my kind. ˝ You leaned in kissing him softly on the lips. He was still confused and shocked. ˝Y/N/N, what are you doin’? Talk to me!˝   
You reached behind your neck taking off the necklace he gave you for your birthday. ˝My kind went thru hell, but finally, our time came and we will fight. We’ll destroy those who hunt us from the inside.˝You placed the necklace on the nightstand.˝There’s no more hiding and no more running.˝  
˝Y/N/N….˝  
Your body started to change, turning into him as he stared at you. You smiled sadly turning your back to him. ˝Mutant and proud.˝ You said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.  
˝Y/N/N…Y/N/N…please…come back.˝


	17. Make them proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald and Reader are in love and happy, but things don’t work like they planned when Transigen finds out that she is a mutant.
> 
> Warning: cursing, smut (foreplay), violence, angst

For some people, there’s no such a thing as a happy ending, but there is still hope. There is hope that something good will happen to them, it maybe won’t last forever, but it will last for awhile.   
Donald Pierce was one of those people. In his eyes, he didn’t deserve happiness and love. You knew that he thinks like that and that’s why you would always try to make him feel loved and needed. He was lost between duty and his mind and only place where he was at peace was next to your side.

* * *

And as he was lying on the ground surrounded by blood you were the only thing on his mind. The one that he loved more than his own life. He would do anything for you, even turn his back to everything he had built just to keep you safe. Nobody knew who you were except him and he promised you that nobody will ever found out. He cared for you too much to see you get hurt. He loved you and he wasn’t willing to ever let you go.

 

 _˝Come here.˝ Lazily you reached towards his hand._  
˝I have to go baby.˝ Donald smiled leaning closer to you gently kissing your forehead. ˝I’ll be back before you even notice.˝  
˝Why don’t you rather stay home with me?˝ He sat down next to you placing his hands on your covered hips. ˝We could stay in bed all day.˝ You pulled the covers off your body staying only in his oversize shirt and boxers.  
˝I really have to go, but I’ll be back in a few days.˝ He tried to suppress his smile, but he was failing miserably when you started stroking his arm. His body relaxed under your touch and you took that opportunity to sit on his lap. His hands rested on your hips as he gazed into your eyes.  
˝You could stay just for a little while.˝ You said before kissing him. He gripped your hips as you start moving your hips against him.   
˝Baby, I  have ..˝  
˝Shhhh.˝ You said before placing kisses on his cheek, then his jaw and all the way to his ear. He took a deep breath when you bit his earlobe. You start moving your hands from his shoulders down to his chest, stopping one of your hands on his abdomen as you moved your other hand lower.   
˝And you wanted to leave.˝ You said smirking as you placed your hand on the button of his pants. Suddenly he grabbed your hand from there and smile disappeared from your lips thinking that he will leave. On your surprise, Donald gripped your hips tighter and he throws you on the bed hovering over you.  
˝Before I leave I have to take my clothes back.˝ he smirked down at you gripping the hem of the shirt you were wearing and lifting it higher on your body revealing your belly.   
˝Maybe you could take more than clothes with you.˝  
˝Baby, you know that I would take you with me if I could.˝   
˝I know, but I’ll miss you.˝   
˝How much?˝ He asked before kissing your lower abdomen and he continues to kiss you to under your breasts when he stopped to remove your shirt.  
˝A little.˝ He looked at your face and you smirked. ˝Now is your time to remind me why I’m still with you.˝   
˝Callenge accepted.˝ Before you could even say something he kissed one of your breasts and cupped the other with his hand. You let out a moan and he smiled against your soft skin.   
He was gentle with you taking his time to explore your body with his lips. He never rushed getting you undressed, he would always make sure to touch every part of you, admiring the way you looked.

* * *

He remembered everything. your smile, the way your eyes would lit up every time you were laughing. He remembered although it was bringing him pain, he wasn’t willing to forget. He wanted you to be proud of him to see him grow as a person, becoming a better man. You made him better, just your company. You never asked him to change for you. You loved him the way he was, although you didn’t always get along with everything you still stayed next to him. Even after a fight, you would hold him close to your body, moving your fingers through his hair. Letting him know that you’ll never leave him, that he is not alone.

 

_It’ s been almost two years since you and Donald got married. And you thought that you couldn’t be happier, untile the day you found out you were pregnant. You didn’t know how to tell him because you never actually talked about having kids. You were a mutant and you were afraid that your kids would also be. In this world, mutants were able to live only in shadows and you didn’t want that for your child, but you were happy knowing that you’ll have a little baby. Just the thought brought joy to you and you hoped that it will bring the same amount of joy to your husband._

_˝Hey, baby.˝ Donald walked into the bedroom while you were still in bed.  Your body was covered with blanket wich he moved slightly aside when he laid next to you on his stomach. He leaned closer kissing your lips and placing his hand on your growing belly._  
˝Hey, I missed you.˝ You whispered opening your eyes.  
˝I know, I’m sorry˝ He stroke your hair and you tried to stay awake.  
˝You know that I hate waking up alone.˝  
¨Well you are not alone anymore. Thanks to me.˝ He said kissing your exposed belly and you giggled moving your fingers through his hair.  
˝I want you to know that when I’m going to scream that I hate you while giving birth to our little girl, I just want you to know….˝ You stopped for a moment looking in his clear blue eyes smirking at him.˝…that I’ll probably mean it.˝  
Donald smiled turning on his back so that you could place your head on his chest. ˝I can only hope that you’ll stop hating me when you see our beautiful girl.˝ He played with your hair, holding you close. Making you feel safe.  
˝I love you˝ You said almost like a whisper, but he heard you.  
˝I love you baby, both of you.˝

* * *

He wasn’t willing to forget, but he was willing to die just to see you again. And today he was lying on the ground wounded hoping that today’s the day he will see you, but the death was denied to him.  
˝Please.˝ He begged he couldn’t leave in the world where his wife and baby were dead.   
And he couldn’t forgive himself that he couldn’t protect them as they were pulling you away from his arms. You didn’t go without the fight, so they shoot you in the back of your head as you were holding your hand protectively on your belly and staring at the man you loved whispering ˝I love you.˝  
˝Please, I have to see her.˝ He reached with his hand towards the man that was standing at his feet. ˝Logan, please!˝  
˝No.˝Logan said staring at him with hate. ˝As much as I want you dead, she would never forgive me. She would never want me to do this, so don’t beg for things that are against her wishes. You told me you loved her, that you still do. Then get up from this fucking floor and do something that she would be proud of, or else you’ll just prove that I was right that you were just wasting my sister’s time.˝  
˝I can’t.˝ Donald whisper, staying on the ground, bleeding from his wounds.  
˝Prove me wrong.˝ Logan said turning away, hoping that Pierce will cherish the memory of you and your unborn child.


	18. Choose your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that is gender neutral Reader, but if I messed up accidently somewhere tell me!
> 
> Summary: AU
> 
> Donald and his men are transporting an important package when they get ambushed…
> 
> Warning: cursing, blood

For three years it was simple, for all the three years that he had been working for the government after he left the military. He and now his new unite were some sort of security; they didn’t protect people they actually were protecting anything that they were driving to another location, sort of like delivery, but for the secret department and property which worth millions some even billion dollars. However until now none of those shipments were difficult, they were attacked more times that he could count, and all of them were at least once wounded however not ever did the package needed this much attention. 

Every half an hour they had to replace glass bottles which were filled each with a different liquid, five in total. They never had to do something like that before and it was suspicious mostly because the metal secured box was big enough to fit a human being and that made him uneasy.  
Like a seed it was placed into his mind, he had seen things and just as the guys beside him he knew bad things. There were mutants among them and although they were accepted as almost his whole unite was now filled with them, there were still hunts; for special mutants, those who had abilities which others wanted to use in their benefit. And with those thoughts he had to ask himself if somebody was in that container against their will, however, he was a soldier so he decided to follow the orders.   
As predicted this was one of the most strange and difficult shipments as they weren’t attacked only once or twice, they had been attacked three times and it seemed by different people. Whatever or whoever was inside was wanted and many were ready to kill for it. 

_____________________________________________________________ 

As the sounds of carnage silenced Donald found himself on his knees as the wound on his shoulder was heavily bleeding. Observing his surroundings he could see that all of his men were alive.  
Logan was rising to his feet close to him, while Wade was dragging dead bodies on the ground to one place just as Ajax.   
The only one who was a bit further away was Domino. She was standing in front of the open vehicle staring at the drops of blood were falling over the edge of the metal box. The blood wasn’t something that surprised her, but that those drops were mostly disappearing through the place where one of the glass bottles was out; they were changing them when they were ambushed and it seemed as that one wasn’t replaced.  
“Logan, we have a problem,” Domino stated as guys joined her.   
“It’s just a little blood,” Wade commented unbothered before taking the first aid kit to stitch Donald’s wound.   
“It’s contaminated, we don’t know what’s inside. This blood is a problem,” Domino argued as this was a sensitive matter and it seemed as only her and Logan were worried. She knew why Donald wasn’t saying anything as he was the one to whom the blood belonged.   
“Should we call it in?” Domino asked.  
“No,” Wade answered not even looking at her as he busied himself with stitching the flesh together.   
“We’ll keep going and inform them when we get there,” Donald stated and as there were no other options others agreed.   
Donald was about to stand up when his vision got blurry and he would fall if Wade wasn’t close by.   
“You, alright? You lost a bit of blood,” Domino questioned as she and others observed him. It confused them as they were before in much worse situations and shapes and Donald was never one to fall over a simple wound.   
“It’s not the blood lost, something is wrong,” Donald was speaking quickly as his breathing got heavier. “Something is wrong,” he repeated. His hands were pressed against his head as there was pain only growing. “My head, it…” Donald couldn’t speak as the scream pierced through his head. Seconds were passing by and the screams only got louder and fiercer throwing him to his knees. He couldn’t stand it, it was ripping through his mind leaving him in pain and helpless. The warm drops of blood were sliding from his nose as he was trying to take control of whatever was doing this to him.   
Everyone’s attention was moved from Donald as the piping sound echoed through the abandoned road coming from the box. The buttons on the box were on their own being pressed putting in the code for opening it.   
“Take the guns,” Logan shouted and Domino was quick to obey.   
The screams in Donald’s head stopped as the clicking sound was heard from the box; it was opened.

At first, nothing happened as they stared at the box none of them moving, only waiting not sure for what. However, their wait didn’t last long as the metal lid was pushed up. Long almost skeleton like fingers curled around the edge of the box. The veins on the hand were popping out and the flesh was pierced with multiple needles. It seemed as the person inside was barely strong to lift their upper body and the same sight followed it; it was full of needles and looked drained as if you hadn’t been eating for years.   
Logan moved closer as the person tried to get out; their eyes were lifeless and filled with terror. Logan’s heart was breaking as he stared at them; he was well aware of what happens to mutants taken against their will, but this was something that he had never seen before. He was about to say something but before he could he noticed that you were about to fall and without thinking Logan caught you in his arms.  
“Help me,” you whispered before your eyes closed and your body stayed limp in Logan’s arms.  
“What the actual fuck?” Wade questioned as he stepped closer.  
“I don’t know,” Logan admitted glancing back to Donald.  
“Why are you looking at me? I have nothing to do with this!”  
“We didn’t say that you do,” Domino assured him.  
“We have to take them somewhere safe.”  
“No, we are taking them to the meeting point, Logan,” Donald said stepping closer to the box to which you were still connected with multiple wires.   
“Are you serious, right now?” Domino shouted as if he was blind to what was before him.   
“You don’t know how powerful they are, they weren’t in your head; I can still feel them,” Donald shouted back not ready to explain what he felt.   
“No,” Logan simply stated.  
“Logan, put them back inside!”  
“No, Pierce!” Domino said standing in front of Logan and you.   
“You aren’t even a mutant Domino.”  
“Yeah, I’m just lucky and today they are as well, I’m with Logan, we take them somewhere safe,” she said before motioning to Wade to help her detach your body from wires.   
“And what then?”  
“Will see,” Wade answered although he wasn’t the one whose response was wanted.   
“So are you with us or against us?” Domino questioned not leaving any other options and it was on him to choose the side.


	19. Not who you expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU
> 
> Reader doesn’t know something about Donald that cames as a surprise to her and her friends
> 
> Warning: cursing, talks about bad experiences with coming out (don’t read if you are not comfortable with that!!) and also Wade being Wade!

You were fidgeting while preparing the table. It was hard to believe that you actually did what you have been trying to do for past five weeks. Everyone even your older brother because of who you sometimes wished that you haven’t been adopted said that you should do it, so you did and it was embarrassing, but you did it. All of them, both your roommates Yukio and Ellie just as your brother Wade told you how to do it even Domino who was rarely present. If Vanessa hasn’t left town with her daughter to see her parent she would be there to comfort you because you were losing it.

In about thirty minutes the guy you liked and invited to have dinner with you and your friends will arrive. You only knew Donald for five weeks but you really liked him, almost every day you would see him in school when you would pick up Dorothy who was Vanessa’s and Wade’s daughter. Donald was always there just as you, he was picking up his niece and before kids would leave classroom you two would talk. He was nice to talk and he made you laugh so what you saw was a start of something that could be good as you never been lucky in the dating field and it surprised you that your brother was married and even Yukio and Ellie were engaged. You were happy for all of them but sometimes you just wanted to cuddle with someone and watch movies, or just sleep next to someone. 

_____________________________________________________________ 

While you were overthinking and preparing dinner Wade moved across the living room to open the door as you failed to hear the bell. Wade was quite surprised when he opened the door and he was eager to close the door on the person.   
“I’m sorry Father but you have the wrong number try the doors on your right they seem religious,” Wade said as he stared at the man dressed in black with clerical collar.  
“I’m sure that I have the right number, I ca-” Donald was interrupted before he could say anything else.   
“No, look I’m telling you really, nobody is dying here or getting marrying or anything, fuck, we are….Oh shit, I just cursed in front of a priest. Yeah, but what could really happen I don’t believe in Hell. Mhm ok, I was just about to say that we are not even slightly religious. You know me and my wife had sex before marriage, Y/N doesn’t believe in God and Y/n’s roommates are gay. They are great together but I have to admit that I like Pinkie Pie better than the moody teenager. And there is also Dom, I mean not like in BDSM, her name is Domino, but I think she is also in that stuff too,” Wade was renting on and on with the ending not close by. When he finally stopped talking the man spoke.  
“I’m actually looking for Y/N,” he admitted and Wade instantly started laughing.   
Donald actually forgot to change clothes as he had some last minute things to attend. But seeing your brothers reaction made him worry about yours as he never told you about it, he wasn’t hiding it, but it wasn’t like something that you would just mention in any conversation.   
“Fuck, you are Donald?” he asked through his hand as he was trying to stop himself from laughing.  
“Yes,” Donald confirmed only for Wade to completely lose it.  
“From all the people to meet, Y/N met a priest. That is really a sign for some serious problems. But yeah, you should come in.” Wade ushered him inside before murmuring: “This will be so good.”  
Wade gestured for Donald to sit down before he passed by the bookcase and into the kitchen. “Oh, Y/N,” he called out before entering in a teasing tone. 

_____________________________________________________________ 

“Donald should be here any second and this will be done in a minute,” you said pointing at the oven where the roasted chicken was.  
“He is here, Bugs Bunny,” Wade said staring at your back and seeing the moment when your body went stiff.  
“Oh…I…Yo…Please tell me that you weren’t the one opening the door,” you pleaded him although you knew that it was probably him. It wasn’t that he wasn’t good with people it was just that Wade could sometimes be too much to handle.   
“Well, it could be worse right, what would happen if Ruby Rose had opened it she is not like Princess Rini?” he asked sitting on the counter while watching you fidgeting in place. You looked like an animal locked in a small cage not knowing what to do or how to escape from the current situation.   
“Please don’t call them like that and nothing would happen she is nice towards others.”  
“Towards everyone?” he asked in a teasing voice and with his eyebrows raised. “Doesn’t she hates priests as her parents once brought one to change her, you know to chase the ‘devil’ away.”  
“Yeah, she hates priest so what? Her parents were awful and that priest as well. They couldn’t accept her so they wanted for her to change who she is and I’m grateful that she stayed true to herself and is around people who love and accept her,” you stated quickly just as the mood changed in the room. You weren’t the one who usually hates people but knowing what they did to her made you not to like her parents even one bit.   
“I know the whole story, alright? You always get so emotional about it,” Wade said rolling his eyes before getting off the counter. He was also mad at what happened but was grateful that neither you nor he had to go through something like that as you really only ever had each other.  
“I care, I understand and I wish that people would at least try to understand,” you said, sad about how nobody gets accepted for who they are but only get judged.   
“Alright, now go outside before the World War III starts,” Wade said urging you to step outside the kitchen.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Just go and look,” he said gesturing to the doors. 

_____________________________________________________________ 

You stepped inside and stopped in your steps as your eyes landed on Donald. You didn’t hate priests or anything but you certainly didn’t want one to be here as your, what you thought was a date. Before any of you could say anything Yukio and Ellie walked in; Yukio was happily talking while Ellie had almost the same reaction as you.  
“Don’t you think it’s too late for intervention?” Ellie questioned glancing from the priest to you and Wade.  
“No, this is no-” you tried to explain.  
“Is your date here yet?” Yukio asked interrupting you as she was trying to move focus from the priest as she could notice uneasiness radiating from Ellie.   
“No, no, no that’s  not….mhm…this is Donald,” you said faking a smile and gesturing towards Donald who was now standing up just a few feet away from you. He looked rather uncomfortable and you felt sorry for him.   
“Wait, isn’t your dates name Do-” before Yukio could question any longer you had pressed your hand on her lips stopping her but you forgot about Wade.  
“Yes, this is Donald, a priest in a place where I can tell you that nobody is completely straight, you know like gay, pan, bi, so it seems you will have a lot of work to do,” Wade tilted his head towards Donald.  
“For fuck’s sake just shut up, Wade,” you scolded him as if you were kids again.   
“Y/N I sh-” Donald tried to get out of the situation as he could see clearly that he wasn’t welcomed. He didn’t take it personally but it still hurt.   
“Oh, shit, I mean just great, I just cursed in front of a priest. I am going to Hell; now when that is settled…” you acknowledged.  
“You don’t even believe in that!” Wade pointed out not understanding why would you care about something like that.   
“I believe in th-”  
“Are we really not going to talk about the elephant in the room wearing the clerical collar?” Ellie asked interrupting you. She didn’t want to stay in the same room as a priest as only bad memories came back to her.   
“Wait you really know how that’s called?” Wade asked confused as he pointed at the white collar on Donald’s clothes.   
“I don’t like them but that doesn’t mean that I’m ignorant like you,” she said offended by his question.   
“Why don’t we just ca-”  
“Calm down, Yukio, Y/N brought a priest in our home,” Ellie almost but yelled and you didn’t know what to do, but your brother knew only how to make it worse with his humor.  
“Well, he is not here for exorcism, Ripley, although yours is scheduled for next week, right?”  
“Asshole,” Ellie spat out under her breath while glaring at him and if the looks could kill he would be dead on the ground.  
“Alright Eleven, don’t hurt me,” he faked surrender with his arms raised and backing away from her.   
“Wasn’t Halloween last month?” Domino asked as she walked into the room. Her gaze didn’t stay long on either of you as she moved to the bookcase searching for something.   
“Great, now she is here too,” you said quietly thinking about every possible way how it could go further knowing that there was no good way out.   
“Wow, the last time I got that kind of reaction was from my grandma when she ended up in the Hospital, unfortunately, she is still alive,” Domino said with dryness in her voice as her eyes moved over the various titles.   
“She doesn’t mean that,” you quickly said glancing at Donald who was pretty much just standing and looking for a way out.   
“Oh, I do, she was a terrible woman. She never let me jump from the roof to prove to her that I can fly,” she stated finally grabbing the book ‘After the People Lights Have Gone Off’ and turning around to face you.  
“But you can’t,” you exclaimed as if she didn’t know the same.   
“Well as I kid I thought I could, she was trying to tame my spirit. She never believed in me,” she said moving towards the other room.   
“Oh God help us all,” you whispered.  
“So what’s really all of this? Is somebody dying or?” Domino asked standing at the doorway as she couldn’t really explain the situation to herself without any hint.  
“Well, maybe in a few minutes,” you answered glaring at your brother.   
“Violence? Really Y/N. You see Father Y/N has always been like this.”  
“Everyone shut up and just leave us alone,” you finally ordered and soon after everyone left the room which now felt even smaller to you than before.   
“I’m sorry about this, it’s just they don’t have great experiences with priests,” you said turning to Donald and avoiding to look at his collar.   
“What about you, we can’t be friends anymore?” he asked with a hint of sadness n his voice.  
“No, we can, I just…I’m surprised,” you admitted.   
“I’m sorry about that, I forgot that I had this on, I was a bit nervous,” he said before taking a deep breath.   
“Yeah that’s alright, I’m always nervous when I go to somebody’s place.”  
“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” he was quick to say and maybe too quick as he didn’t know what to say next.   
“Well, what did you mean by that, Donald?” you asked a bit harsher than needed.  
“You never call me Donald, you can’t look past this, am I right?” he asked with his gaze lowering to his shoes.   
“It’s hard, as Wade said nobody here is completely straight, you know it’s obvious and none of us is ashamed,” you said with heaviness settling on your chest as you really did like him.   
“And why would you be ashamed if you are attracted to both man and woman?” Donald asked genuinely as he saw nothing wrong with it as it wasn’t.  
“I’m not, but you don’t know how it feels when people call it a ‘phase’ or ‘desperate for attention’ ” you said knowing too well how it feels.   
“I understand.”  
“No, you can’t ‘because being a priest is not a phase is a choice,” you pointed out somehow offended with what he sad, but you weren’t mad as he was at least trying to understand.   
“But us being friends or more is not acceptable?” Donald asked while you both walked to the door.   
“I’m sorry, but you should go,” you whispered ashamed of telling him that as if he wasn’t welcomed at all.   
“Goodbye, Y/N,” Donald said walking out the doors and while he was still close to hear you, you realized what he just said.   
“Wait, did you just say more? Did you just say that we could be more? I would never let you cheat God with me or whatever would that be.”  
“Just so you know for future, Anglican priests can date, even get married,” he said with a small smile gracing his face before he was too far for you to reach him.   
“Wait, what?” you asked yourself while staring into the distance.


	20. You and Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: “In another life, I think I was in a mental institution.”
> 
> “Where have you been all my life?” “Hiding from you.”
> 
> “You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.”
> 
> Warning: cursing….

Your friendship with Donald could be explained as strange. You both actually enjoyed hanging around however neither of you wanted to admit it, and you would both always have to point out to the other that you didn’t want to be there. And still, after three years both of you were still there. However, you had to be grateful to Wade for it as if he didn’t insist on meeting up with guys all the time you would probably lose touch with most of them. You only ever hanged with Wade and Domino and sometimes Logan.

But at the moment you wanted to curse Wade as all of you as well as Logan, Axel and Cabel were sitting at the bar making stupid bets and some of them involved you. You couldn’t care about those in which they said that you couldn’t drink more than Wade or that you wouldn’t be able to beat Cable in arm-wrestle, which you obviously could, one that made you angry was them making a bet in how long will take for you and Donald in Wade’s words ‘to smush booties together’.  
You wanted to do more than to curse him, you wanted to punch him and you would’ve done it if it wasn’t for Domino who stopped you.   
“The answer is never,” you said glaring at your friend who smirked at you as if he knew something and you narrowed your eyebrows before glancing quickly to Donald.  
“What? You think that I couldn’t handle you?” Donald asked ignoring your glare.  
“You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.”  
“Well, you are a bit crazy,” he pointed out with a smile on his face before taking a sip of his beer.   
“I thought that you don’t know how to read,” as you spoke the guys started laughing and teasing Donald and you only raised your brows at him urging him to say something.   
“And I really meant what I said.”  
“That’s not unlikely as in another life, I think I was in a mental institution and you know what? You were my roommate there,” you said with your finger pointing at him.  
“Is this the foreplay?”  
“Shut up Wade,” you warned punching his leg under the table only for Cable to look at you strangely as you accidentally punched him. You mouthed sorry to him before Axel spoke.   
“He is not wrong it seems like it.”  
“Really Axel, you too?” you questioned placing a hand on your heart as if you were really hurt by his statement.   
“I’m just saying what I see,” he shrugged while playing with the etiquette of his bottle.   
“I’m just gonna go,” you said and all of the guys were quick to ask you to stay longer but you didn’t cave in. You said your goodbyes and pointed out that Wade was guilty of your departure and you left out f the doors however you didn’t call for a taxi or anything you stayed there waiting.   
“It took you long enough,” you said as Donald walked out approaching you.   
“Well, I’m here,” he said leaning in and kissing your lips making you smile.   
“My place, you drive,” you whispered against his lips before grabbing his hand and leading him away from the bar.  
“God, where have you been all my life?”   
“Hiding from you,” you answered quickly looking over your shoulder.   
“That wasn’t really futile was it?” he asked lifting your intertwined fingers.   
“I’m going to punch you in the face,” you warned as you approached your car.   
“Isn’t it too early to bring BDSM into our relationship?” Donald questioned and you rolled your eyes at him before getting into your car almost thinking about leaving him behind.


End file.
